Naruto: The Interdimensional Traveler
by Zettai Kyokai
Summary: I don't know what was going through my head when structuring this fanfiction. I've decided that I'm going to rewrite the entire thing with a different approach, the rewrite will be the same concept executed in a completely different way.
1. Prologue - Re-written

**I was quite surprised at how bad this first chapter looked after four months of not being able to write, I guess that's what happens when you push yourself to write when stressed, meh.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the first chapter of Naruto: The Inter-dimensional Traveler**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading it, I certainly enjoyed re-writing it!**

Zetsu/Bijuu/Pissed off human/ Legendary Pokemon: " **You insufferable brat!"**

Zetsu/Bijuu/Pissed off human/ Legendary Pokemon thoughts: " **I wonder what that was? Let's go check it out."**

Human thoughts: _"What's going on here?"_

Human speech: "I'll finish what I started last time!"

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue start

* * *

The clouds above the elemental nations were dark and the moon was shining bright, the unmistakable sounds of mortal combat could be heard clearly throughout the area. These sounds were coming from three people, the first was a male with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. The individual had two jaw length bangs framing either side of his face, he stood taller than most at 6"0 and was filled out quite nicely. His muscle form was sturdy but nimble opposed to that of a muscle builder which was all bulk. This individual was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He had inherited much from both of them, he had inherited both his father's looks and his shrewdness, from his mother he had inherited her fiery temper, when all of these personality traits were combined, they all added up to someone you did not want to be enemies with. Naruto was wearing a red Haori with black flames around the edges along with a green flak jacket and standard ANBU leggings.

The next Individual was a male shinobi with eyes that were normally black but were currently red due to the Sharingan. He had spiky, black hair with a blue tint, his hair completely covered his left eye, he was currently wearing a white, zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved, shirt along with blue wrist warmers, this was coupled with a certain snake sannin's signature leggings. This individual was Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, former member of Konoha's team 7, and an infamous rogue ninja. Sasuke's muscle build was very lean as he did not rely on hand-to-hand combat, when he was up close and personal he utilized swords, he much preferred staying at a distance and attacking with his Ninjutsu.

The last of the three individuals was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black, waist-length hair. He had shoulder-length bangs that framed either side of his face, he sported creases under both eyes. He was currently wearing crimson armor that held multiple protective pads, the armor was reminiscent of samurai armor. The man was carrying an orange Gunbai that was adorned with three tomoe and a black chain that ran up the side. This man was a legend that almost none did not know about, he was Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha as well as their most notorious defector, he was the only man to fight the first Hokage in a one-on-one battle and provide a challenge. Madara had been raised during a time where war was a day-to-day activity, he had killed several ninja before he had even reached the age of thirteen. He had been resurrected for the purpose of completing the eye of the moon plan, a plan to achieve peace by plunging the world into an eternal illusion.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against Madara so that he would not be able to complete his plan. Naruto and Sasuke were in a league of their own, but so was Madara, he was just leagues above them. Naruto's form was enveloped within a flaming cloak of energy, this cloak was the direct result of befriending the Nine-tailed fox, now known to him as Kurama. Normally it's chakra was corrosive to anything other than itself, but that was when the chakra was not filtered like it was now, the chakra Naruto was sporting now was the Kyuubi's chakra in it's purest state. This form granted Naruto power that most people could not even comprehend.

"Sasuke! Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded in approval and they both blurred out of existence to flank the previously deceased Uchiha, Sasuke lashed out at Madara with his Katana while Naruto settled for throwing a punch with strength that put Tsunade to shame. Madara sighed at this and caught Naruto's punch in his hand and blocked Sasuke's sword with his Gunbai. The aforementioned Gunbai began to glow with copious amounts of energy before it was all unleashed.

"Uchiha Reflection!" Madara exclaimed whilst swinging his Gunbai.

The technique he used was a clan technique that took all the latent energy absorbed by blocked attacks and then unleashes it towards the caster's target of choice. In this case, the target was one Sasuke Uchiha, he was sent flying backwards by the hurricane-force winds the Gunbai sent at him. Naruto saw this and was immediately worried about his friend, he had been previously hit with the same attack and he knew all too well that it was not pleasant. The blond was not given much time to worry as Madara soon turned his attention to him and sent a powerful kick right into the blond's gut resulting in him getting sent backwards just like Sasuke while also coughing up a glob of blood.

The two shinobi landed next to each other sprawled out on the ground from the legendary shinobi's attacks.

Naruto grunted, "Sasuke.. We have to take him down.. We need a plan.." the shinobi mumbled.

Sasuke nodded in agreement while he rubbed dust off of himself.

"I've got it, I'll engage him in a match of Taijutsu and discreetly mark him with the Hiraishin jutsu, he can't remove the mark even if he notices it, then I'll pretend to be bested before you engage him and distract him then I'll swoop in and hit him with a surprise attack." Naruto whispered to the Uchiha.

The young Uchiha nodded at this and Naruto sped towards Madara before engaging him once more. Naruto lashed out with series of punches that was blocked and countered by Madara with a punch that was blocked by Naruto using his hand, Naruto used this moment of immobilization to hit the Uchiha in the chest with a chakra-enhanced kick. Madara was completely unaware that Naruto had placed a Hiraishin seal on him and he continued to engage the blond, his attacks were ferociously quick and precise, no movement was wasted by Madara, every move held a certain sense of purpose. Naruto landed a few more blows on the former Clan-head before he was kicked backwards and Sasuke was queued to begin his part.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and unique Rinnegan stared at the elder Uchiha who was covered in black flames immediately afterwards. You may ask how Sasuke obtained the Rinnegan, he had obtained the eye when Madara had stabbed him through the gut and put him near death, when he was unconscious he'd met the Sage of Six Paths and he'd given him the yin-half of his chakra which had given him the eyes of the Sage, little did Sasuke know, Naruto had been given the other half of his chakra granting him another chakra mode above what he was using now, he had just been opting to not use it until he had too so that he had a trump card. The black flames were the flames of Amaterasu, they were said to be able to burn up to seven days and were as hot as the sun. Madara knew about this technique and immediately shed his upper Armour to rid himself of the black flames that had threatened to consume him. Sasuke rushed forward to meet Madara in a duel of weaponry, Sasuke swung his sword and Madara retaliated with his Gunbai, It was clear that Sasuke had the advantage due to his mobility. Madara used the technique from earlier only to be disappointed as Sasuke activated his Susanoo to block it. Naruto noticed Madara's distraction and figured this was the perfect time to jump in.

"Hmph, that wasn't half bad.." Madara complimented as he jumped backwards only to be met with the sensation of a Rasengan being thrust into him.

Madara was sent flying backwards from the attack and he ended up landing quite roughly, the Uchiha looked behind him to see that he had landed back-first into the God-tree that had once been the Juubi. His attention was snatched by the blond now in front of him.

"It's over Madara! Face it, you've lost!" Naruto stated.

Madara chuckled for a few moments before blowing up with laughter.

"Madara? Have you gone senile? What's so funny about your failure?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

The Uchiha simply grinned while moving his right hand before pointing his thumb upwards towards the god-tree.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Kami, you've got to be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed as the tree was sucked into Madara's body causing his body to undergo a freakish transformation.

Madara's hair began to change from black to white, horns began to grow out of either side of his head before a headband-like object connect the two horns too each other forming an object similar to Jiraiya's forehead protector. Chakra swarmed around his body to form a white cloak that had six tomoe around the neck as well as form a Khakkhara staff that was made out of something akin to anti-matter.

" _This is the power I've been looking for! The power that will achieve peace!"_ Madara thought to himself while six truth-seeking orbs began to form behind him.

Naruto immediately activated his newly-obtained Rikudou-mode and had similar truth-seeker orbs form behind him. Sasuke threw a kunai towards the new Juubi Jinchuuriki which was promptly dodged.

"It looks like you need to work on your aim, Sasuke." Madara taunted as Sasuke's kunai was dodged.

Madara's smirk was wiped off his face as he got Sasuke's Katana stabbed through his gut. Sasuke's Rinnegan was unique from the others because it had not only the abilities of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, It gave him the unique ability to replace himself with any object in his range whilst maintaining the momentum of the object he switched with, this had allowed Sasuke to use his kunai and eye to achieve an effect similar to Hiraishin.

Madara growled angrily at this and called to one of his truth seeking orbs to fly towards Sasuke, he was further annoyed when Naruto sent one of his own orbs to block it. Who could have ever guessed two teenagers could be such nuisances.

"Why won't you too just give up? My regenerative abilities have allowed me to survive bisection, I am immortal! There's no way I can lose to base creatures such as yourselves!" the now white-haired man asked before being interrupted by a wind-style jutsu.

Naruto Uzumaki had just finished the hand-signs to one of his favorite wind style techniques, "Typhoon Release: Zephyr bow!" Naruto exclaimed, wind chakra forming a bright blue bow in his hand.

Madara really hated his luck, "Oh shi..!" he began to yell before being cut off mid-sentence as a gigantic arrow slammed into his chest.

The Uchiha was sent flying backwards due to the velocity of the arrow, the arrow made of wind eventually pierced through his body due to wind chakra's innate ability to pierce and shred. Luckily for Madara, the Juubi allowed the wound to heal quite quickly and he was left without the slightest sign of injury. Madara growled as he felt the two shinobi in front of him begin to get the upper hand.

"Water Release: Water Mirror Technique!" Madara exclaimed just in time to meet the two other shinobi's attacks.

Madara spewed out water and it moved to form a mirror. Once the mirror had formed, replica's of Sasuke and Naruto stepped out and met the originals with identical attacks, effectively canceling them out. This resulted in an explosion that caused a cloud of dust to envelope the three Shinobi. Madara smirked as an idea popped into his head, he had done this earlier when had first been revived and fought against the alliance.

Madara seamlessly made twenty shadow-clones that all jumped high into the air before launching out one of their favorite jutsu.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song!" The clones exclaimed while simultaneously spitting out multiple dragon-shaped fireballs.

Naruto and Sasuke leaped backwards to dodge all of them only to be surprised when the dragons simply redirected themselves towards them and continued to follow them.

Madara chuckled, "It doesn't matter what you brats do! Those flames will follow you wherever you go, you will be caught eventually!" the elder exclaimed.

The two ninja being chased by fire smirked before disappearing, Naruto re-appeared in front of Madara with a Mini Rasenshuriken in his hand. The blond tossed the attack directly into the ground in front of Madara kicking dust up into the Uchiha's face. Madara coughed in response to this before his eyes widened when he felt the area around him grow in heat.

"No! Those coy brats!" Madara exclaimed to himself, jumping into the air just as the area below exploded into flames as his own attack slammed into the ground where he once stood.

Madara's look of triumph at dodging the attack quickly dispersed as he was slammed from the back and front of his person, both Naruto and Sasuke had their hands stuck through the Uchiha's chest.

"Chidori!/Dimensional Scalpel!" Sasuke/Naruto exclaimed simultaneously.

The crazed Uchiha screamed in pain as the trauma from the two attacks kicked in and they pulled their attacks out of the Uchiha, allowing him to fall to the rocky floor below.

Madara lay face-first on the ground, moaning in pain. The Uchiha's hand grasped at the dirt, refusing to give in to the pain.

He was Madara Uchiha! He would not lose to some rank-less amateurs like these two!

The man pushed himself back to his feet, albeit barely. "I am Madara Uchiha! I am this worlds savior! I.. Will not lose to a couple of brats like you!" Madara exclaimed between breaths, his wounds having healed.

The man moved to attack once more before he was shocked by another hand going through his chest, "Wha..! Zetsu.. How dare you! I'm.. Your master! I gave.. You life! Why would you.. betray me like this?" Madara asked as the plant-man grinned whilst twisting it's arm in Madara's gut causing him more pain.

The Zetsu let out a deep and dark chuckle that sounded quite horrifying, **"Tch.. You believe yourself to be the one who gave us life? You believe us to be your will? Hah! You're as stupid as you are arrogant!** " Zetsu taunted the Uchiha.

Madara's face grew even angrier before the look was replaced with one of agony as he coughed out blood from the Zetsu's arm that was currently lodged within his gut. How could things have gone so wrong? He had planned this for hundreds of years!

Zetsu saw these thoughts and laughed even harder, **"Madara Uchiha.. How far the mighty have fallen.. It's Ironic. The Puppet master was the puppet all along, used by the creation he thought was his own.. Tell me, Madara. Do you wish to know a secret?"** Zetsu asked with a grin on his face.

Madara could not respond as the pain he was feeling was all that he could think about at the moment, the pain consumed his entire being and prevented anything else from crossing his mind.

The plant-like creature chuckled, " **I'll take that silence as a sign to continue. Madara.. You were never this world's savior.. And I was never your creation.. The savior of this world is Kaguya-Sama! I, Zetsu, was tasked with her revival and thanks to you.. I was able to do just that.."** Zetsu stated.

The ground began to shake as Zetsu continued his dialogue, **"You see, I've been playing at this for many years, I re-wrote the Uchiha stone table and lied to Indra and his descendants! I needed a Rinnegan bearer to activate the Gedo statue and carry out the plan!"** Zetsu laughed.

Madara's eyes widened in realization as Zetsu continued, **"I was quite pleased when you activated the Rinnegan and decided to do my work for me, you played right into my hands, you see Madara, the Juubi is Kaguya herself!"** Zetsu revealed, a smile on his face.

The rumbling grew to an all time high and soon the ground burst from an overflow of what looked like chakra, the gigantic strings of chakra directed themselves towards Madara and dived into his body causing it to expand to humongous proportions. This continued for a little bit before he was barely even recognizable as a human being and then his body contracted until he was back to his normal body size. The thing that was shocking though, was that Madara was no longer present.

The being that took his place was a woman with pale-white skin with delicate features, she had long, sweeping white hair that reached the ground, the elegant woman possessed clear white eyes and her eyebrows were cut short and round, her lips were also coated with a red shade of lipstick, she had two horns coming out of her head not unlike Madara had grown upon becoming the ten-tails Jinchuurki. The woman possessed a third eye on the middle of her forehead that was identical to the one that the ten-tails had possessed upon it's revival.

The woman wore a high-collared hime-kimono that had tomoe running down the middle, the edges of the kimono were adorned with similar tomoe as well as intricate gold and purple lines.

Zetsu looked at the figure with a grin, **"It's been a long time.. Kaa-Sama."** Zetsu stated.

Naruto stared at the figure in awe as he sensed her chakra, _"So this is Kaguya? Her chakra is unworldly. It's like staring into an ocean, I can't sense an end to it!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke was in a similar state of mind as he looked over the woman, _"I can see her chakra, It's like staring into the sun.. Just how strong is this.. Kaguya?"_ Sasuke asked himself quietly.

Kaguya turned her gaze away from Zetsu and towards Naruto and Sasuke before her eyes began to tear up, this caused Naruto and Sasuke to become very unnerved and confused.

 **"Kaa-san. They remind you of them, don't they?"** Zetsu asked.

The only response Zetsu got was in the form of whispers from the woman.

 **"Indra.. Ashura? No.. They are descendants.. I can sense their chakra clearly."** Kaguya muttered to herself whilst tears ran down her cheeks.

Zetsu looked unnerved by this, **"Yes Kaa-Sama, You love them don't you? But they are going to seal you and steal more chakra. You don't want that to happen, do you?"** Zetsu asked rhetorically, already knowing what her answer would be.

Kaguya's face hardened and her irides turned white just as the veins near her temple bulged.

Naruto and Sasuke both became serious as they noticed the familiar sight of the Byakugan, Kaguya slowly began to float forward towards the two reincarnations of Indra and Ashura before they both charged towards her.

" **No.. This world is my home.. I will not allow you to disgrace it even further!"** Kaguya yelled before her hair extended at an incredible speed before flying towards and slapping the two teens backwards into the ground.

Naruto's eyes were wide at the ridiculousness of this woman's power. Kaguya had just sent them flying without any visible signs of effort or exhaustion, and she did so with her hair, her freaking hair! Sasuke's eyes were wide, but not for the same reason as Naruto's were. His eyes were wide in pain as he had gotten hit quite hard and had a tougher landing as he got sent flying back-first into a large boulder. The young Uchiha pulled himself out of the rock while Naruto pushed himself off of the ground to face the woman that would no doubt provide the two their hardest fight yet.

The two shinobi looked at each other and nodded, they both knew what was lying on this battle, this was the end-game, winner takes all.

" **I will never be sealed again! Not by scattered chakra!"** Kaguya exclaimed before shooting forward at the two ninja.

Naruto and Sasuke split apart from each other as Kaguya zoomed towards their location with a bone beginning to push out of her palm. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this and was instantly reminded of the Kaguya member he had fought when he had been sent to retrieve Sasuke from the sound four.

Kaguya flew towards Sasuke and a black portal manifested in a digital pattern right in front of Sasuke's person, she fired the bone into the portal while right at that moment another portal opened behind Naruto. The blond Jinchuurki's reflexes kicked in and he leaned backwards and barely managed to dodge the attack that had caught him off guard. The bone opted to fly towards Kaguya who simply grabbed it out of mid-air and assimilated it back into her person.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto, "Naruto, let's do this now!" he yelled before flying towards the woman with his Katana in hand.

Naruto nodded with a grin on his face before joining his fellow team-mate on their counter attack, Sasuke opted to swing at Kaguya with his Katana and while Naruto used a taijutsu technique he had created during the war.

Kaguya responded by forming another length of bone to block Sasuke's sword before blocking Naruto's attack.

"Seikyu!" Naruto exclaimed as his right arm that was covered in blue flame crashed into Kaguya's arm causing her eyes to go wide before she growled.

Before the two shinobi could even blink, they had been transported to a volcanic area and were gifted with the sensation of being flung towards the lava below by an insane pulse of chakra that was emitted by Kaguya.

Naruto and Sasuke both attempted to dispel any Genjutsu that might have been cast on them only to find out that the lava below them was real. Sasuke used his Rinnegan's ability to reach solid ground while Naruto just regained his ground and used Rikudou mode to float towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the blond, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, "Yo, dead-last. Do you have any sort of plan? This isn't going to well.." Sasuke stated curiously.

Naruto scratched his head nervously, "Hehe, I thought you knew me by now, I haven't had much time to think considering it's a death sentence to take my eye off of this woman for even a second.." Naruto replied, his gaze still centered on Kaguya.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I have an idea, Kurama's chakra has just finished recharging. Are you able to use your Mangekyou right now?" Naruto asked the black-haired ninja.

Sasuke simply nodded, "Alright, I don't know if this will do much, but I was thinking about having you combine your Amaterasu with an elemental tailed-beast bomb, that will do some damage, It just has too.." Naruto told his friend.

No further words were spoken as Naruto's body erupted with chakra and the ethereal form of a chakra-cloaked nine-tails appeared around the blond, Naruto began charging his attack while Sasuke's eyes bled while he was resonating his attack with Naruto's chakra ratio. Naruto's attack was finished and it was very intimidating, even to one such as Kaguya.

Naruto had formed a Wind Release: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken while Sasuke had merged the black flames of Amaterasu with the attack, Naruto launched the attack towards Kaguya who actually looked frightened at this new development.

 **"Eight Gods Vacuum Attack!"** Kaguya exclaimed whist countless blue fists made of chakra flew to meet the attack heading her way.

The two attacks met each other in a clash of power that sent gusts of wind and heat across the area and Kaguya was struggling to keep up her efforts, she screamed and pushed more chakra into her counter and the world was enveloped in a bright flash of white whilst the three individuals were left with only the obnoxious sound of ringing within their ears. Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards where Kaguya was and gasped as he saw he holding her hand outwards, her hand having been the only part of her that had gotten injured besides the few areas of her attire that were cut up. Kaguya's face scrunched up in rage as she looked down upon her hand that was currently stinging with pain.

" **I'm impressed.. That stung.. I'll return the pain you've dealt me a hundred-fold!** " Kaguya exclaimed before she darted towards the two shinobi who were hard-pressed to react.

Once more she shot blue arms of chakra towards the two shinobi and they continued to dodge the deadly attacks, she eventually caught Naruto off-guard and he was forced to use the Kyuubi-cloak's chakra arms to counter the onslaught but he was still sent flying backwards from the attack. She then turned her gaze on Sasuke before speeding towards him, not noticing Naruto getting up from her previous attack. Kaguya had once more formed a bone out of her palm and was about to strike Sasuke down before she was surprised by a hand going through her back and out her chest.

"Since you used Madara's body to re-form, you must still have that Hiraishin mark I gave him in our fight. You let your guard down.." Naruto chuckled before his instincts told him to hop away from her.

His instincts had just saved him from certain death, Kaguya had countless spiked bones erupt out of her back and they would have pierced right through him, definitely not a pleasant way to go. Sasuke had wisely chosen this little distraction to re-group with Naruto and attempt to seal the rabbit goddess. The two teens flanked her from either side with their palms pointed outwards but before they could use the sealing jutsu, Kaguya had teleported them to yet another dimension. This dimension was the complete opposite of the previous one, it was sub-zero degree temperature with countless mountains made of ice.

"Holy hell, this place is freezing!" Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke's mind was on a similar track but unfortunately, neither of the two shinobi had much time to ponder the temperature has they were forced to dodge ice spikes that were erupting out of the ground and trying to skewer them.

It didn't matter where they ran, where they jumped, the spikes followed them everywhere. It was like a game of tag except they were playing with their lives.

" **This is my time-space, I have merged with Nature, In this place I am god!"** Kaguya stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto smirked at this and flipped backwards towards Sasuke before placing a Hiraishin seal on him in case Kaguya decided to split them up, he still had the one on Kaguya but who know's if she was prepared for him to use it or not?

Naruto's truth-seeker orbs formed a shield in front of him as he decided to pay tribute to Gaara and utilize his orbs in a defense similar to the red-haired Kage's own.

"If that's the case, then we're just going to have to knock you off of that throne of yours! We'll make this our time-space!" Naruto exclaimed before launching an attack.

"Typhoon style: Almighty Severance!" Naruto exclaimed while releasing a barrage of near-invisible, paper-thin blades of air from his palms.

Kaguya was not deterred as she thought that she'd just be able to call up ice to defend her from the attack. The Ice came upwards to form a wall only to be sliced in half with little to no resistance. The woman's eyes widened and she moved her head to the side to avoid a decapitation, although she still gained a cut on her right cheek. The woman was unable to dodge the last blade which landed on the side of her leg almost causing her to fall out of the air from the pain. The wounds she had obtained healed up quick enough, but the woman now knew that these shinobi could seriously injure her if she was careless.

She sent a barrage of spikes towards Naruto and Sasuke only to have the blond merge his truth-seeker orbs into a staff and destroy all the spikes that came his way. It was at this moment that Kaguya decided to try something different. The rabbit goddess opened a portal behind her before levitating backwards into the portal. The two ninja were confused by this sudden change of strategy and began looking around for where she would come out from. Kaguya had predicted this and decided to open a portal right underneath Sasuke and reached up to pull him downwards into the portal using his feet as a handle.

Sasuke attempted to call out to Naruto but barely had enough time to get even one word out.

Naruto sighed, _"I just knew she'd eventually this 'divide and conquer' horseshit.. Oh well, guess I'd better go save Sasuke's ass.. again.."_ the blond mumbled quietly before he disappeared in a flash of red.

Sasuke now on his knee's in a desert-like environment, It looked like a normal desert minus the fact that there was very little sun-light, the unique thing about this place was it's ridiculous gravity. Sasuke had fallen to his knee's immediately upon his revival and just moments later, he had Kaguya pressing an all-killing ash bone to his throat.

 **"Any last words, Uchiha? No? I'll be taking back my chakra th..!"** Kaguya stated before being interrupted by a spin kick to the jaw that sent her away from Sasuke who was kneeling.

Sasuke chuckled weakly, "I have only two, fuck off." He responded before attempting to stand-up.

Kaguya was back up and in action within a few moments, the woman put all of her fingertips outwards before ejecting countless shards of bone out of the tips.

 **"Digital Shrapnel!"** The god-like woman exclaimed.

No inch of the clearing was spared from the barrage of bones that were sent flying, Naruto didn't even attempt to dodge it and settled for using his truth-seeker orbs to form a capsule around him and Sasuke, once Naruto could no longer hear anything being bombarded outside of the orb, he brought down the shield and saw Kaguya fire one more bone towards him.

Naruto simply swiped his hand and sent yet another near-invisible blade of wind through the air, the blade of wind made contact with the bone and split the bone straight down the middle before continuing on to go through Kaguya's arm. This was when something in Kaguya snapped, the woman let out a burst of chakra startling the Zetsu that had taken refuge in her person, she blurred out of existence and quickly sent the two shinobi flying with the blue chakra fists, Naruto flipped backwards onto his feet and attempted a counter-attack but Kaguya was not having any of it. The woman responded swiftly by dodging the blonds punch and landing a firm and powerful kick into the blond's gut causing his eyes to widen and fall to his knees whilst coughing up blood.

Kaguya having seen that Naruto was injured, decided to go after her next prey before coming back to finish the blond brat.

"Ahah! There he is!" Kaguya explained before flying towards the downed Uchiha and sending him flying with another limb of chakra, Sasuke landed on his back and groaned in pain. Kaguya walked up to the brat who had dared to insult her and wouldn't accept his death.

"I'll show you the futility of your efforts.. I won't lie, this is going to hurt a great deal for you, but I'm not without kindness.. I'll make sure the pain only lasts a second.." Kaguya smirked whilst raising her hand.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he screamed in pain as a spear of ice flew out of his leg, **"Here's an interesting note of information, the human body is composed of 60% water, Isn't that amazing? Unfortunately for you, this means you're going to experience the full extent of my elemental bending.."** Kaguya stated.

Naruto looked on this scene with despair in his eyes, he was still healing his wounds and couldn't jump in to save him.

Kaguya licked her lips, **"In the most exquisitely, painful ways imaginable. It's quite interesting.. Just imagine, If you had just died like a good little worm, you'd have never known this misery.."** Kaguya stated before another ice-spear erupted from Sasuke's chest causing him to cough out blood.

Naruto's wounds had just healed when he saw Kaguya grow a bone out of her palm.. And then stab Sasuke with it.

"How dare you.. You.. Ruthless.. Heartless.. Bitch!" Naruto exclaimed before he flew forward with speed he never knew he had and punched Kaguya right in the cheek causing a distinct cracking sound to be heard.

Kaguya was caught off guard and dazed giving Naruto a few moments to see Sasuke's injuries.

"I'm sorry.. Sasuke. If I had been stronger.. This wouldn't have happened. That bone she hit you with is a death sentence.. We've lost.. without you we can't seal her.." Naruto stated sadly as he looked down at the cloudy eyes of his dying friend.

Sasuke looked up at the blond before coughing up blood, "No.. I spent.. My whole life.. Abandoned everyone who cared about.. me to get power.. yet I still wasn't prepared for this.. I just remembered, I've got something nice with me.." Sasuke coughed out, pushing himself to his feet through pure willpower.

Naruto looked on in confusion as Sasuke touched him on the should much like Itachi did, _"I'll put my trust in you.. Dobe.. It was.. only for a brief moment.. but.. I saw Itachi in you.. Do it.. Naruto..!"_ the voice of Sasuke whispered as he disappeared with the wind.

The blond shinobi was in complete turmoil like he'd never been in before, he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the voice of a familiar plant-like creature.

The voice chuckled, **"That's yet another comrade.. You could have saved.. Though I've gotta say, I always knew that piece of trash was second rate.."** Zetsu told the blond while still laughing.

Naruto's eyes turned red and turned towards the Zetsu, "What's that? I'm not sure I hear you correctly. Say it one more time, I fucking dare you..!" Naruto growled towards the Zetsu.

The Zetsu grinned, **"I'll say it a thousand times! Your friend couldn't cut it! If the father was a failure.. What do you think the son will be like? The same! He died in the end just like his piece of trash clan did."** Zetsu responded in a terrifying voice.

Naruto heard this and something within him snapped as he was consumed with anger, but it wasn't wild anger like when he used Kyuubi's chakra for the first time, It was controlled and refined anger. The blond suddenly felt an unbelievable pain in both of his eyes and his hands felt like they were on fire.

 _"Kurama? What's happening to me, I feel like I'm burning, but I also feel stronger.. Much stronger!"_ Naruto asked the fox within him.

Kurama chose this moment to answer the blond's question, " **I don't know how it's possible but, the Uchiha transferred his chakra to you essentially giving you Uchiha DNA, the Uzumaki were cousins to the Senju clan so that gave you all you needed to achieve a Rinnegan."** Kurama replied, his sharp teeth in a grin.

Naruto's eyes glinted once he heard the fox's response, Kaguya would face the full extent of his wrath. Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes before calling over his truth-seeker orb and forming a Rasengan around the deadly orb, the blond smirked at his success and proceeded to channel wind chakra into the attack creating an attack on a whole different level than anything he'd launched before.

"Rokaraizu sa reta Rasenshuriken!" He exclaimed before launching the attack towards Kaguya.

Naruto decided that the power he put into the attack was not good enough, "Shinra Tensei!" the blond exclaimed whilst directing the blast towards the back end of the Rasenshuriken. This effectively made the attack impossible to dodge due to the ridiculous speed output. Kaguya only knew one thing, this was going to hurt, and it was going to hurt bad. The attack exploded with a force greater than any Rasenshuriken before and it erupted much like the other one's had, the only difference between them was that this technique sent pieces of the truth-seeker orb flying around the vortex at incredible speeds, effectively disintegrating everything it came into contact with.

Kaguya screamed in pain and when she was done being bombarded by the attack, she was not looking very good. The once elegant princess was now wearing tattered clothing with her once, long sweeping hair covered in dust, she was missing an arm but it had quickly grown back.

" **You can't beat my mother Uzumaki! It doesn't matter how much damage you do, she'll just regenerate from it! Kaa-"** Zetsu stated before pausing in alarm.

Kaguya was trembling and her body was pulsing with great intensity, her body became surrounded by red sparks before her figure became contorted and exploded in size. The rabbit goddess was now in her true and final state, albeit a very unstable one from the look of things.

" _ **Kaa-chan has actually been pushed this far, by this.. this brat!?"**_ Zetsu exclaimed silentily.

Naruto looked up at the new appearance of Kaguya Otsutsuki in slight alarm, he wasn't quite sure if he could take her or not. The blond steeled his eyes, he didn't have a choice on whether he could take her or not, he had to try!

"Kurama! Mind lending me some chakra?" Naruto asked the nine-tailed Bijuu.

The kitsune grinned and pumped his chakra through the blond container preparing himself for the battle of wills that was about to take place. Naruto felt the chakra running through his veins and he sped towards the deformed-Kaguya. The giant creature slammed a limb towards Naruto to try and stop him, the blond dodged the strike whilst jumping onto the limb and running up the beast's arm.

The creature roared at this action and sent another limb towards Naruto to attempt to knock the shinobi off before he could get to the top, Naruto jumped up into the air whilst spinning and using his Wind Release: Almighty Severance, the attack sliced through the creature's limb right at the base and caused the beast to roar in agony, the blond ninja had just reached the top of the beast's arm when this occurred. Naruto jumped into the air before shouting out his next move.

"Earth release: Weighted boulder jutsu!" he exclaimed causing his body weight to increase which increased the velocity of which he slammed into the creature that was Kaguya.

The beast screeched in pain as the hit made a palpable cracking sound resound throughout the area while also knocking the beast onto it's back, Naruto landed gracefully before back-flipping away from the monster. The blond had come up with an idea, It was about time he payed tribute to his mother.

Naruto grinned, "Adamantine Sealing Chains!" the blond exclaimed as white chains flew out of his back and slammed into Kaguya before restraining her.

Naruto was currently thanking the heavens for Kurama's chakra, holding down someone of Kaguya's caliber wasn't easy, it was much easier when he had help. The blond wondered what he should do about the Bijuu chakra the woman had used to revive herself with. He eventually settled on absorbing them and then giving the tailed-beasts the option to leave or stay.

"Sage art: Gate of the Great God!" the shinobi exclaimed causing ten gigantic gates to pin the beast down.

The creature was not going anywhere now, Naruto walked towards the transformed woman who had gone berserk before placing a hand on the creature and began using the Preta path to absorb the chakra she had taken out of the Gedo Mazu. The creature thrashed and threw it's weight around trying to stop the blond but by the time it had gotten out, Naruto had already taken the chakra and Kaguya was forced back into her normal form.

Kaguya stared at Naruto with pure hatred in her eyes, **"You dirty.. filth.. Sucking maggot. You'll rue the day you crossed my path!"** Kaguya exclaimed before spending the rest of her chakra to change dimensions.

Naruto and Kaguya were now in a mountainous region, Kaguya flew up into the air and began to regain chakra at an amazing rate before pouring it all into one attack, Kaguya's back seemed to split open as a truth-seeker orb began to form and expand at a massive rate. The attack had finished forming after a few moments and it was easily the scariest thing Naruto had ever seen, the truth-seeker orbs she had formed looked like it was the size of the moon.

" _If I get hit by that, It's over!"_ Naruto thought before pushing all of his chakra into a counter-move.

Naruto prepared a Shinra Tensei in one hand whilst preparing a Bansho Tenin in the other. Kaguya launched her gigantic truth-seeker orb down towards the blond while he prepared his counter, Naruto was being smart, instead of countering it with an attack, he was going to use it against her.

"Shinra Tensei: Gravity break!" Naruto exclaimed as he released the two Rinnegan techniques simultaneously.

Releasing the two opposing forces of attraction and repulsion created an effect similar to that of a magnetic accelerator, the truth seeker orb was stopped dead in it's tracks by the gravity holding it in place before Naruto pushed everything he had into his Shinra tensei and sent it back towards the rabbit woman who was currently freaking out at due to her new predicament.

 **"No, no, no! Fuu-!"** Kaguya yelled only to be cut off as the attack collapsed inward on itself creating an increase of air pressure.

This moment had provided some pretty good cover for Kaguya so she decided to go into her portal and attempt to kill Naruto with a sneak attack using her all-killing bones. The portal opened up and Kaguya leaped out directly behind Naruto who still had enough energy to rotate out of the way of her assault. Kaguya turned around and put one hand on Naruto's shoulder whilst Naruto had both hands on her gut.

Kaguya looked down and saw this, "Heh, that's checkmate, Kaguya." Naruto stated before they both called out their final jutsu.

"Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!" the blond exclaimed

The ground began to quake as if the earth itself was trembling in response to his words.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka!" She exclaimed causing a portal to form behind the blond.

Kaguya smirked, "You may have won the battle, but I've won the war, you pathetic base creature! You will never see the peace this wretched world will enjoy, I'll be looking to the day when those damned eyes of yours are wide with agony!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Kaguya kicked Naruto into the portal before he could react and then she was being drug upwards and being slammed by countless boulders being drug upwards along with her.

The last thing Naruto saw was the sight of Kaguya being sealed once more. The last thing the blond heard was Kaguya's maniacal laughter as she was sealed once more, Naruto fell into the comforting depths of unconsciousness with a smile on his face.

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue End.

* * *

 **That's that, I have to say, I'm really appalled by how sloppy the first chapter was before I re-wrote it.**

 **Before anyone asks, I didn't change anything fundamental to the story, I fixed the sentence structure and improved the overall quality of the fighting scenes.**

 **I'd also like to bring up the fact that there will be flashbacks and time-skips in future chapters that explain certain events that are critical to character development. I've never really put a disclaimer about this but I've noticed most complaints are about chapters having 'filler'.**

 **The next two chapters will be considered 'filler' that are about Naruto adapting to his new environment and gaining his first Pokemon. I've had many people request that I not give Naruto's Pokemon ridiculous amounts of power, well, I'm going to say right here that I have no intentions of doing so, I will not be giving Naruto a team composed of only legendary Pokemon, I'll only allow one legendary in his party at a time, I'll probably make a poll later on about what his first legendary should be as well as all future Pokemon _(Not the first one since it's already been chosen, rip)_**

 **I also wish to state that even if Naruto happens to get a 'rare' non-legendary Pokemon, It's stupid to assume that some wild Pokemon would be stronger than an Elite four's Pokemon, I will not be giving Naruto's Pokemon god-like strength when they do fuck-all to get it and they will lose or barely win some battles. I am going to be doing a re-vamp similar to this chapter on the next chapter, taking into consideration I re-wrote all 7841 words of this chapter in a couple hours, It shouldn't take long as it's shorter than this chapter.**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed reading.**

 **Technique list:** Dimensional Scalpel - Move created by Naruto from his father's notes, It utilizes chakra to halt the dimension the target is in and allows it to cut through anything. [S Rank]

Water release: Water Mirror Jutsu - A jutsu that was common in the bloody mist, the user creates a mirror out of water which then creates copies of their opponents and their attacks, they mirror the opponent effectively canceling their assault [B-Rank]

Wind release: All Mighty Severance: This was a jutsu Naruto created after his fight with pain after analyzing the way he fought with his gravity manipulating abilities, It creates a paper-thin, razor-sharp blade of wind that is thrown at the opponent, It is very hard to dodge. [A-Rank]

Shinra Tensei: Gravity Break - A combination of Shinra Tensei and Bansho Tenin that forms a magnetic accelerator that halts an enemies attack before throwing it back at them with more power. [A-Rank]

Digital Shrapnel: A technique utilizing the bloodline of the Kaguya clan, Kaguya's version is much more deadly as it disintegrates instead of solely piercing the target. [B Rank - A Rank]

Hiraishin AKA Flying thunder god jutsu - The jutsu that made Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze the most feared man in the Elemental Nations during the Third Shinobi War, Instant teleportation using seals that can be placed in a matter of seconds and anywhere. [S Rank]

Typhoon Release: Zephyr Bow - A more potent version of wind release, this technique shoots a gigantic arrow made of air that has the power to cancel a Rasenshuriken thrown from the apposite direction. [S-Rank]

Fire release: Dragon Flame Release Song - Jutsu created by Madara Uchiha during the warring state era, shoots flaming dragons that follow the target until they are dispelled or the caster runs out of chakra. [A-rank]

Uchiha reflection - a technique unique to Madara's gunbai, the gunbai absorbs the chakra from the blocked attack before releasing all the stored chakra from within the weapon. [B-rank]

Yomotsu Hirasaka - A more versatile version of the jutsu Kaguya Otsutsuki uses to transverse dimension, is completely unpredictable as to where it takes the caster. [S- Rank]

Chidori - Precursor to the Raikiri. Was made by Kakashi Hatake and was named '1000 chirping birds' because of the sound the move makes. [A-rank]

 _ **PS: [I'm looking for a beta-reader, It's a pain in the ass to look through every chapter and attempt to find every single error.] ~ Murlix**_


	2. Naruto's Predicament - Re-written

Welcome to the last re-write of the already published chapters! The chapters after this will be focusing solely on continuing the story. I'm well aware this story isn't even half the length of the last chapter, I honestly couldn't think of any way to make it longer without putting a bunch of pointless monologue that explains nothing and serves no purpose.

In short, this chapter isn't longer because I didn't want to pull a Kishimoto and add a bunch of pointless filler.

Let's get started with this thing!

Bijuu/Pissed off human/ Legendary Pokemon: " **You insufferable brat!"**

Bijuu/Pissed off human/ Legendary Pokemon thoughts: " **I wonder what that was? Let's go check it out."**

Human thoughts: _"What's going on here?"_

Human speech: "I'll finish what I started last time!"

* * *

Chapter 2 - Naruto's Predicament: Start

* * *

Naruto had just beaten Kaguya and was recovering from his efforts, the blond had fallen unconscious from the pain of being sent through a dimensional portal, and he was just exhausted. The moment he had known Kaguya was sealed he had let off a smile as he let go of his awareness and was thrust into the familiar sewer that was his mindscape. Now that Naruto thought about it, why hasn't he changed this place yet? This was his own mind, he might as well be god in there.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the memories of every place he'd been before now. In a few moments the mindscape was covered in a flash of light, once the light was gone, It revealed a complete replica of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto nodded at this with a smile on his face, _"I'm positive Kurama and the other Bijuu will appreciate this."_ he thought to himself before being interrupted by the subject matter of his thoughts.

Naruto looked behind him as he heard what sounded like different individuals yawning, he turned around to find the other eight Bijuu waking up while Kurama just stood there lazily with his paws crossed under his chin.

"What's up you guys? How long have you been here for?" Naruto asked the eight Bijuu curiously.

The eight Bijuu yawned simultaneously before the eight-tails, Gyuki, decided to answer, **"Our bodies just formed an hour ago, we're resting as it is quite exhausting to reform, despite what you may think."** The large ox-like Bijuu responded.

The two tails, Matatabi, nodded at this, " **What he said, we also wish to thank you for not leaving us in that abhorrent woman, we'd rather die than be part of someone like that..** " the large flaming cat stated, an involuntary shudder going down her spine at the thought of being one with Kaguya.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly at this, "Yeah, I'm sorry for not asking first before absorbing your guy's chakra, It was the only way I could think to take her down without having you guys as collateral damage.. hehe." the blond chuckled.

Kurama shook his head at this and sighed, **"It's always the same with you.. You probably don't know this, but you can easily release them with the Rinnegan, not that any of us intend on leaving you, you're much too entertaining for us to just leave you.."** the nine-tailed Bijuu chuckled.

The blond saw the other eight Bijuu nod at this while releasing chuckles of their own, "I really entertain you that much? I must be quite amazing to garner such attention from you all." Naruto stated with a grin.

The Bijuu responded simultaneously, **"Amazing my ass../Mmm.. I think you're amazing Naru-Kun~/*Sigh* If you say so../Anyone who can deal with Kurama's annoying ass is amazing in my book./You're better than the other people../Of course you are! You've got us!/Amazing indeed, Naruto-kun!/ You can't be worse than bee, I suppose../ *grunts* Could be worse.."** The Bijuu responded, starting with Shukaku.

A miniature rain cloud appeared over the blond's head as the background changed into a dreary setting whilst he was crouching and twirling his finger in the dirt while mumbling about the Bijuu's lackluster responses.

Naruto was pulled out of his thought as he saw his body begin to turn transparent as he faded from the mindscape.

"Looks like I'm waking up, I'll talk with you guys later, Ok? Do whatever you want with the mindscape, you also have access to my senses, it's why you can smell the flowers and stuff in the mindscape." Naruto informed the nine Bijuu before he faded away completely.

The nine creatures decided to relax and enjoy their freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened and he immediately started to flip shit. He had woken up to find out that Kaguya had conveniently set the portal up high in the sky.

 _"Oh my god! Kaguya! You cruel rabbit-bitch! I swear, first Madara and her decided to ruin my favorite clothes, and now the remainder of my jacket is burning up because of the fucking atmosphere!"_ Naruto thought to himself whilst continuing to curse a storm.

The blond knew he had to do something and do it quick as he didn't feel like having to waste an hour fixing every major bone in his body due to falling ten miles out of the sky. The blond decided to channel lightning chakra to all of his major chakra-nodes to increase his reaction time while his eyes gained a familiar orange pigmentation and were surrounded by red. Naruto waited and waited until the last moment before grasping a Hiraishin kunai and throwing it straight into a nearby pine-tree, the kunai landed right above a thick branch allowing the blond to safely teleport to solid ground without breaking every bone in his body.

Naruto sighed at this, "Thank kami.. I'm back on solid ground.." Naruto stated to no one in particular.

The blond sighed before jumping off of the tree branch and landing on the rocky ground below and sat down in a meditative position, extending his senses to explore the area's life-force with sage mode. He was pleasantly surprised to sense trace amounts of chakra and he could visualize creatures of all types that contained chunin level and even jonin level chakra reserves. The blond began expanding his natural chakra even further so that he could examine the humans in this new world he found himself thrown into. Naruto was shocked to see that most, if not all of the humans here had less chakra than even a civilian in his world possessed.

" _How the hell are they alive? In the elemental nations everyone's body functions relied on chakra! Is it perhaps possible they haven't discovered it yet? That would explain why they aren't all dead as their bodies can't be reliant on something it's not even aware of.."_ the blond wondered quietly.

Naruto, having sense their chakra levels, immediately closed out any chance of a human besides him utilizing chakra in the foreseeable future.

Naruto snorted, _"If they haven't discovered it yet, there's no way they will be shooting fireballs, it took thousands of years for the human race in my world to adapt to chakra and get to the level they were at, these people have a long way to go.."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto's thoughts then drifted to the countless creatures with chunin and jounin level chakra levels, perhaps they could utilize chakra? They had the chakra capacity to fire off at least a few, and he didn't doubt that there might be even more capable ones than the one's he'd come across during his evaluation of the area using sage mode. The blond made a mental note to look into that possibility at a later date, he needed focus on more important things, like finding the nearest town and what this new dimension was like. He knew it wasn't in constant warfare like his world was, in fact, the natural energy in this area was more plentiful than some of the areas in the elemental nations.

Naruto made a familiar cross-fingered hand seal before countless clones of the blond appeared out of thin air. The blond sent them all mental orders to spread out in different directions and put his Hiraishin kunai down in the places that seemed important, these included caves, lakes, and other potential areas of interest. What most didn't know about the Hiraishin jutsu, is that the seals on the kunai constantly emit a signal felt only to the creator of the jutsu, this was like a pulse that made it so that the caster knew exactly where the kunai was, essentially, not only could the Hiraishin be used in combat, it could be used in Reconnaissance missions as well.

The clones raised their hands in mock salute to their creature before they all disappeared in a blur of speed, the blond decided to sit against the trunk of the tree he had marked on his decent from the heavens above.

 _"Just gotta love the shadow clone jutsu.. Now that I'm stopping to think about it, when was the last time I've been able to relax like this? It feels so foreign.. *Sigh* Life was so simple back then.. I wonder.. Could things have gone differently?"_ Naruto wondered to himself.

Naruto's thought patterns continued like this before he shook his head and resolved himself.

 _"No. There's no use whining about what's already been decided, my friends all died for the very thing I'm feeling right now, I won't spit on their sacrifice by wallowing in self-pity. They are all still alive in my heart, and I will keep their ideals alive!"_ Naruto thought to himself with new-found resolve.

A certain kitsune couldn't help but grin at this, " _ **Naruto.. Even after everything that's happened, you've still managed to maintain that happy and determined attitude of yours, the old-man was right about you.. I have no doubt that you are the one he spoke of.."**_ Kurama thought silentily.

Little did Kurama know, the other Bijuu's thoughts were almost identical to his own.

Naruto slowly began to drift off into slumber after being deprived for so long and it did not take long for the blond to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Time skip - 4 hours later

* * *

The blond shinobi was rudely awoken by the sensation of countless clones dispelling at one time.

Naruto's eyes closed as he put his palm on his head to ease his discomfort , _"Ughh.. I still hate the headaches that always seem to come after I use this jutsu, not that I'm complaining, most ninja would be dead after dispelling as many clones as I just did.."_ Naruto thought to himself, his hand rubbing his head.

The headache quickly began to fade away before vanishing completely, the blond took this time of relief to begin looking through the new information his clones had gathered. One of the first things the ninja learned was that the creatures he had visualized earlier were referred to as 'Pokemon' by the humans of this world, there were individuals called Pokemon trainers, these trainers fought people called gym leaders, the region he was in right now was referred to as 'Sinnoh' and most regions including Sinnoh had eight Pokemon gyms, the Pokemon league, the Elite Four, and a champion who was hailed as the strongest trainer. Trainer's sought to gather all eight gym badges to challenge the Pokemon league, win the Pokemon league to become the individual who would challenge the Elite Four, before finally challenging the champion of the region, if the trainer defeated the champion then they took the champions place before the cycle repeated every year.

 _"It's rather amusing that they have such a sophisticated pecking order for something trivial like that, but I suppose I can understand since they don't really have anything to worry about.."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Just as the ninja finished looking through that information, another clone happened to dispel at that exact moment. The clone had revealed that the closest town to the original's location was roughly ten miles away, that was a very short distance for Naruto considering the clone had taken the liberty of marking the town with a Hiraishin seal hidden in an alleyway so that he could teleport to and from the area without worry of being seen, Naruto began thinking about getting some sort of face-wear, like Kakashi had, even the thought of wearing anything similar to Obito made him wanna commit seppuku. It wasn't that he didn't have style, in fact the mask looked pretty nice, It was just that thinking about anything related to him brought up bad memories.

Naruto sighed as he continued looking through the clone's memories.

The clones had spent time researching the world at a local library so they would be prepared for any possible scenario they might encounter, they breezed straight through the books as they were nothing compared to technique scrolls or books about chakra theory. The town the clones were in was called Sandgem Town, this town that was marked with the Hiraishin formula also happened to be where the regions Pokemon Professor resided, It was quite convenient considering that he was handing out supplies tomorrow afternoon, Naruto thought about getting a starter but he realized he'd never taken the easy route before, why start now? He could just find some Pokemon and beat it with his own two hands and just capture that one. The blond thought about it and realized that it was probably the funner route too, he might actually get a decent fight, he doubted it though considering he could blow up entire mountain ranges and slice things apart by manipulating space, he couldn't really use those abilities unless he wanted to kill the Pokemon, so he'd have to fight with a handicap to make it safe.

Naruto continued his research of the information until he was surprised by the sensation of a clone warping to him with the Hiraishin jutsu.

"Do you need something? Why didn't you dispel?" Naruto asked his copy curiously.

The clone's face turned serious before it responded to the blond's question.

"This is something I figured you'd want to hear in person considering it has the potential to turn into a situation like the fourth shinobi war.." The clone replied, a serious look etched into it's face.

Naruto's eyes turned hard as steel and his expression turned to one that left no doubts as to what he wanted.

"Talk.. Now! Explain!" Naruto ordered in a strong tone.

The clone gulped in slight apprehension before he began to explain what it had learned.

* * *

thirty minutes later...

* * *

The blond stood in the clearing going over what he had just learned from his clone, "Let me summarize. There is a man named Cyrus? He is emotionless and mentions the world as incomplete? He's mentioned a perfect world and an 'Organization' that he owns is stealing Pokemon and hunting for powerful relics to generate power?" Naruto asked the clone in front of him, hoping the current conversation was some sort of sick joke.

The shadow clone nodded nervously and quickly dispelled to avoid an irate Naruto's wrath.

The blond shinobi let out a cry to the heavens above in response to his terrible luck and the agonizing frustration of dumb-asses trying to play god and take over the world.

"I'd rather chew on broken shards of glass while having a battery-acid enema than deal with this shit again! The Akatsuki and now this?! Why does Kami hate me?! It'd be merciful to make me shovel shit in hell! It'd be more pleasant than this!" Naruto exclaimed heatedly. *Swearing continues indefinitely*

The blond started to take his frustrations out on the surrounding landscape, he began blowing up trees and smashing rocks with his fists. There was not an inch of the clearing spared from the blond's wrath or perhaps despair. It was really in the eye of the beholder, either way the blond felt like drowning his sorrow's in a year's worth of alcohol. Sadly, the blond did not have any alcoholic beverages, so he supposed annihilating the surrounding area would have to suffice for the time being. The carnage lasted for an undetermined amount of time before Naruto dell backwards against a tree trunk with his head shoved downward into both hands as if he was slowly dying inside.

Kurama took this moment to intervene, **"Uhh.. Kit? Are you okay? You seem.. Different..?"** the fox asked since he didn't know what was going on besides stuff was being destroyed and his container was extremely upset.

" _Goddammit.. No Kurama, I hate my life.. It's like a trash bag that's had a bad day.. It's like if you'd clean the cat litter and pour it all into the bag and then Sakura threw her used tampons into the same bag and I'm home whilst piss-ass drunk and just puked right into the bag, that's a realistic situation and when it all comes down to it, that's a nasty bag.. But I'd rather take that shit out to the garbage than go through this shit again! Oh God, I can't fucking stand it.."_ The blond sighed, mentally exhausted from everything that's happened.

Kurama just looked at the blond like he was nuts, **"What the hell made you so upset? I heard stuff being destroyed, but nothing that would warrant such a reaction?"** the nine-tailed fox asked curiously.

Naruto proceeded to explain to Kurama what his clone had told him, the fox now understood his container's frustration, to be hunted by an organization for something you had no control of, go through a war in which 90% of your friends were killed in, and then get sent to another dimension only to experience a similar situation minus the casualties, hopefully. It was like some sort of sick joke, Imagine if they had Madara tripping over his own footwear, It's a fucking insult, this new world could have been calm, but instead, it's as calm as Jiraiya's Icha Icha: Violence.

 **"Hah! That sucks for you Blondie! You gotta deal with the same shit as last time!"** a certain homicidal tanuki exclaimed mockingly.

The one-tailed Bijuu was immediately silenced by the sensation of three female Bijuu slapping him with their tails, resulting in him falling over while grasping his face comically.

" **Quiet down you overgrown sand-castle!"** The three female chakra entities exclaimed with a huff of frustration.

Shukaku got up and didn't look very happy at the comment, **"Hey! That isn't very nice! I don't look like a sand castle!"** The Bijuu exclaimed while glaring at them.

Naruto snickered at this and decided to join the fun going on in his mindscape, _"You know Shukaku? They could say nice things about you, but I think they'd rather tell the truth."_ Naruto responded.

The moment Naruto said those words the whole mindscape minus the one-tailed tanuki erupted into laughter at the come-back to his retort. Naruto looked over to the nine-tailed kitsune who was repressing a snicker at the comment Naruto had made to his one-tailed counterpart.

 _"Kurama, I remember you mentioning an ability before the fourth shinobi war really started revving up in intensity, you stated it to be pointless during a fight, but what exactly was the ability? I'm just curious."_ Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised in anticipation of his response.

Kurama shrugged and responded, **"It's basically telepathy, I have the ability to create bonds between two creatures by uniting them with chakra."** The large kitsune responded.

The blond rubbed the top of his head at this, _"That's pretty cool! *Yawn* I'm getting tired, I might go to sleep."_ Naruto stated before he saw the kitsune smirk.

 **"Has all that destruction you caused outside finally caught up to you?"** Kurama asked sarcastically, his grin still plastered on his face.

Naruto snorted, _"Says the ten-story tall kitsune that likes blowing up villages and causing tsunami's and earthquakes.."_ the blond disease retorted.

Kurama looked befuddled at this before he came up with a simple response, **"Why don't you go piss off, meat-bag?"** the large fox asked with a snicker.

The blond shinobi responded without missing a second, _"Fuck you, that's why!"_ Naruto responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

The nine-tailed kitsune sat still for a few moments, "That was a rhetorical question.." Kurama stated with an even tone.

Naruto smirked at this, "Kurama, I know that.. But, I gave you a rhetorical answer!" the blond jinchuuriki responded.

Kurama was incredibly confused at this. The large fox was currently questioning how his container's brain functioned, **"That isn't a word, I'm pretty positive you just pulled that out of your ass."** Kurama respond.

Naruto's face didn't change, _"Well, that's incorrect. It is a word, I just said it."_ the blond responded.

Kurama just shook his head and motioned the blond to leave before he got a migraine headache from arguing with his container.

Naruto smirked at this, _"Naruto - 1, Kurama - 0"_ the blond thought to himself before coming back to the real world to find himself still seated with his back against the tree trunk.

The blond looked up to find that the sun had disappeared leaving only the moon's light to cast away the darkness, the white orb's luminous light was cast down onto the surrounding forest illuminating the area to reveal various creatures hiding out, whether it was Noctowl's hooting or Murkrow's calling out into the night. Naruto admired the scenery and listened intently to the surrounding creatures with a smile on his face. It all seemed to have a sort of surrealism that enraptured the shinobi. He listened and could clearly see the glowing Illumise and Volbeat as well as the sound of what sounded like many Kricketot releasing their famous cry.

" _It doesn't matter.. I will persevere, even if I have to walk through an ocean of my own blood.."_ Naruto thought to himself, before drifting to sleep

If one thing was certain, It was that Naruto Uzumaki would be prepared for anything.

The only question left was whether or not the world was ready for him.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Naruto's Predicament: End

* * *

 **That's the re-write of the second chapter, I know this is such a drastic change of length but there really wasn't much to write about, I honestly don't even consider this a chapter, I consider this more as a transition to the actual story. Oh well, I suppose it's better than writing twenty-thousand words of content that explains nothing and has no purpose.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I've already re-written chapter three which means I'll be working on publishing the next chapter, also, tons of people have complained about the flashbacks in the next chapter, I wrote them to explain things I felt needed clarification since the plot-line of Naruto's past will explain his actions in the new world he's in, and his past is completely different than in cannon. I just preferred to get it out of the way instead of explaining every "plot-hole" that I didn't cover and simply ignored because people dislike flashbacks.**

 **I do promise that chapter four will contain no flashbacks and will actually be about going forward. I've decided to take a rather unique approach on starting of the story, I'm positive that no other author has done this and I think most will be rather pleased about it.**

 **That's all I will be revealing for now.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter ~ Zettai Kyokai AKA Murlix**


	3. Dawn of a New Adventure!

**I'm finally back guys, I told you that I wouldn't abandon this story. I've got an extra long chapter for you, consider it compensation for the ridiculous wait time. 10,423 words, that's twice the size of the first chapter. Anyway, this chapter is where events are going to start to take off, this chapter actually started off at 1,000 words and I got it up to 5,000 words within a couple days. I'm so happy to finally be able to write to my hearts content and I'm incredibly sorry for the wait.**

 **I also feel like this chapter is of much higher quality than the other one's I've written, I'm gonna assume it's because I no longer have to worry about anything else while I'm writing.**

Bijuu/Pissed off human/ Legendary Pokemon: " **You insufferable brat!"**

Bijuu/Pissed off human/ Legendary Pokemon thoughts: " **I wonder what that was? Let's go check it out."**

Human thoughts: _"What's going on here?"_

Human speech: "I'll finish what I started last time!"

* * *

Chapter 3: Dawn of A New Adventure!

* * *

Wind pounded against Naruto's chest as he leaped seamlessly from tree to tree.

It hadn't been too long ago that Naruto had visited Professor Rowan, he had been.. different than what he had pictured in his head. Naruto had expected some middle-aged adult with an impatient attitude, Instead he had gotten the complete opposite. Rowan had been very calm and hadn't asked many questions. This worked out for the blond as he already had to lie about the questions he did ask, that being his place of birth, but the shinobi had been forced to do things much worse than lying due to his previous occupation as a Shinobi.

Naruto scoffed, _"_ _What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I just got sent here from another dimension where I fought madmen bent on world domination, I also fought a goddess, can you give me supplies?". He'd probably have recommended me to the nearest mental hospital."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Seriously? Who would have believed something as ridiculous as that without proof?

 **"No one, actually, I bet your past counter-part would have believed It. I'll settle on a retard on par with your past self."** Kurama commented.

Naruto blinked his eyes and shook his head.

 _"So.. Was that meant as an insult?_ _"_ Naruto asked the large fox.

 **"Yes. Yes, it was."** Kurama replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

The blond nodded at the statement, _"Oh.. You aren't very good at those, are you?"_ Naruto asked the kitsune.

Kurama was livid, **"Hey! Fuck you, you goody-two shoes douche-nozzle!"** The fox roared in response to the insult.

Naruto snickered at this, _"You know? If I wanted a bitch, I'd have bought a dog."_ He replied, before immediately closing the mental connection before the fox could object.

If he'd have left the connection open a little while longer, he'd have heard the nine-tailed kitsune screaming and the sound of three female Bijuu making death threats.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he erupted into laughter, he laughed for a minute or two before calming down so he wouldn't bust a spleen.

 _"Oh kami, that was golden! I should probably get moving again."_ The ninja thought to himself, still chuckling a bit.

He and Kurama would have these arguments every now and then, they both found it rather amusing when they made the other mad, If anyone would have seen one of these arguments, they would probably label the friendship as 'Volatile'.

Naruto snickered at that thought, _"Volatile doesn't even begin to cover it, though it's still a friendship nonetheless."_ he thought to himself.

He had just realized that he hadn't heard from the other Bijuu in a while. He quickly made a mental note to go and visit them later on.

The nine Bijuu were enjoying the freedom they had within his mind, freedom that the blond shinobi had no doubt was overdue, he had already decided that he would release the Bijuu upon his death or even earlier if they so wished, they had all insisted upon staying with him, Naruto had decided on making a seal to ensure their freedom would not be taken away when they were released. The Bijuu had been sealed and treated like mindless monsters for thousands of years, treated as nothing but power sources for the villages war machines, they deserved peace just as much as anyone else did. Naruto remembered when he had first encountered Kurama, the fox had shown nothing but hate, as if It had already decided that all humans were trash, this was unacceptable to Naruto and he quickly resolved himself to show not only Kurama, but all the other Bijuu as well, that there were good people in the world and he had succeeded many years later and now he found himself here in this new but amazing world, a peaceful place he could call home.

The ninja continued to pump chakra into his feet as he jumped from tree to tree. If someone were to look for him, all they'd have seen was a yellow blur passing through the upper canopy of the forest. Naruto really wanted to get to the mountain before sun-set and he intended to do just that, he could have decided to fly but that would have no doubt drawn unwanted attention considering this world had something called 'Satellites', on top of that there was always the risk of some random person spotting him, he had decided it was better to be safe than sorry and decided to be very covert on how he traveled and utilized his other-worldly abilities.

Indeed, Naruto had decided to utilize the most important tool of the Shinobi, deception.

He was drug out of his thoughts by the place of interest he had been thinking about just moments ago.

A grin spread across the ninja's face, "Oh? This is Mt. Coronet? It's everything I imagined and more.. Let's get this show on the road!" He exclaimed before beginning his trek towards the summit.

* * *

Time skip - two hours later

* * *

Naruto put a hand above his eyes to shield them from the snow flurry currently pounding against his figure. He could not see three feet in front of him or in any direction for that matter, the weather on Mt. Coronet was extreme, to say the very least. He trudged forward deeper into the mountain as well as going deeper into the flurry. Naruto shivered, the breath emanating from his mouth visible thanks to the extremely cold environment. He was in no danger of dying from the cold as he had the nine Bijuu and he was heating his body up with fire Chakra.

The blond had quickly learned in the war that Chakra could be utilized for many other things besides shooting of A-ranked techniques. Wind Chakra could be used to slice through things, Earth Chakra could be utilized to strengthen the areas of the body it's channeled through, Fire Chakra could be utilized to light camp fires, manipulate body heat, and many more things. Water chakra was often used to extinguish forest fires or to water crops back in the elemental nations, and lightning chakra could be used for some of the same things that fire chakra could due to lightnings extreme heat. Chakra really was an amazing tool to have in one's arsenal.

Naruto's senses shot to life as he was startled by the sound of a humanoid figure flying towards him from behind.

His reaction to the situation was swift.

Naruto jumped over the attacker and landed in a combat stance with one hand pushed outwards palm-first to prepare for blocking, grappling, or to launch a palm strike while his other was pulled back in a fist for pure offensive purposes.

The blond sighed, _"I always get attacked in the most inconvenient places, like that time Itachi and shark face decided to visit my hotel room.."_ the ninja reminisced, instinctively activating his Rinnegan to get a look at his attacker.

His vision quickly changed and he could not only see things more clearly, he could also see the chakra in the figure before him. Naruto looked at the figure's body shape and his eyes widened not long after.

The figure in front of him was a bipedal and canine-like Pokemon, It had fur that was predominately blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each of it's fore-palms, in addition to a third spike on it's chest, the Pokemon had a long snout and ears. It's mouth was open in a snarl and Naruto could see that It had two pairs of sharp teeth, one was in the upper jaw while the other was on it's lower jaw. It possessed cream-colored fur on it's torso and blur fur on it's thighs that resembled shorts, It's tail was medium-length and blue in color just as it's fur. When Naruto looked closely, he noticed that the Pokemon stood on it's toes rather than it's whole foot, It's most interesting feature, in Naruto's opinion, was the four small black appendages on it's head. They were currently raised as if reacting to something.

His lips were pursed in thought, " _This Pokemon.. It fits the description in that book we read in Sand-gem town perfectly. Yes, no doubt, this is a Lucario, the famed Aura Pokemon. It's a rare Pokemon indeed, but why is it here of all places? They usually don't reside in cold places like this."_ Naruto asked himself.

There were multiple reasons the Lucario could be there for, Naruto had considered the possibility of it just passing through the mountain, but If that was the case it would likely want to avoid any conflict and it was certainly aware of his presence considering that this specific Pokemon could sense people from miles away, yet the Lucario still decided to go down the path with potential conflict on it. The other possibility was that this Lucario had sensed him and was intrigued about something. He figured that perhaps the Lucario wished to test him, If that was the case then this Pokemon was going to get much more than it could ever imagine.

Naruto was thrown out of his deep thoughts as he saw the Pokemon crouch in preparation for an attack.

The Pokemon rushed forward and engaged the blond with a lightning-fast barrage of punches, kicks, and jabs, Naruto responded to the attacks by dodging and parrying the strikes that got close, the Lucario quietly growled at this before finishing it's barrage by launching a simultaneous palm-strike with it's paws, the blond countered this by blocking one strike and grappling onto the Lucario with the other, Naruto spun around once and threw the Pokemon backwards. The Aura Pokemon was not deterred by this and responded by performing a simple fall-break to roll back gracefully onto it's feet before engaging Naruto once again.

Lucario attacked by once again launching a unrelenting barrage of attacks, Naruto sighed at this and began to once more dodge and parry the Pokemon's attacks, if there was one thing he knew, it was that failure begets anger, and anger begets mistakes. The blonds thoughts proved true, Lucario's attacks failed and as the fight dragged on, the Pokemon got frustrated and it's attacks grew wilder. The Pokemon must have realized that it's current strategy was not working as it blurred out of existence at a speed that most would consider amazing, and re-appeared behind Naruto whilst launching a punch towards the Ninja's back that left it's arm covered in a blue-colored outline. Despite what the Lucario may have thought, Naruto had seen his movement quite easily, while the Pokemon's speed was impressive, it still paled in comparison to someone like the Raikage's or even his own. Naruto moved to the side while moving his arm away from himself, allowing the Lucario's fist to travel under where his arm would have been situated before bringing his arm back to his side, effectively trapping the Lucario's limb and preventing any movement.

Naruto took advantage of this moment of weakness and swung his head backwards into the Lucario's face causing it to reel backwards in pain before launching a spin-kick into it's side that launched it backwards and caused the Pokemon to lay sprawled upon the ground. The blond let out a sigh and saw the Pokemon had gotten up and leaped backwards knowing that it couldn't win against the Shinobi in close-quarter combat. The Lucario growled slightly as it's body became outlined with a blue aura, the Aura was then channeled to the Pokemon's palms before it manifested itself in the form of a pulsing orb of energy that the Lucario was currently holding in it's hands.

" _That attack looks similar to my Rasengan, If I catch this thing, I'm almost positive I can help it improve it's techniques.."_ Naruto quietly analyzed.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to continue his thoughts as the attack he immediately recognized as Aura Sphere was chucked at him at an incredibly fast speed. Naruto just channeled chakra into his fist and threw it straight at the incoming attack, his limb made contact with the Aura Sphere and sent it straight back towards it's origin. Lucario's eyes widened as it barely managed to dodge it's repelled attack. The attack traveled past the Pokemon with white spirals of air flying behind it. The Aura Sphere continued it's journey and crashed into the mountain wall, creating an explosion of which Naruto could feel the shock-wave from.

This when Naruto decided to stop toying with the Lucario in front of him.

The Pokemon blinked before it's eyes were wide in shock, Naruto had blurred out of existence and re-appeared silentily behind the Aura Pokemon. Lucario's breath hitched as it felt a familiar aura behind it.

 _"_ That attack might have caused some damage had I been a normal person. Unfortunately for you, I'm far from normal.. _"_ Naruto whispered into the Lucario's ear.

The Pokemon turned around only to be met with a quick and powerful punch directed towards it's face, Lucario was sent flying backwards before it landed on it's feet and then fell to it's knees immediately after. The Pokemon waited for the follow-up attack, Lucario had accepted this human as it's superior in power, It's eyes clutched shut in apprehension, but it never came. Lucario looked up at the blond with shock apparent in it's eyes.

"I only wished to test you and I can sense your energy dropping fast, I have no reason nor intention to let an innocent Pokemon freeze to death, I need you to sit still, I'm going to heal you now, understand?" Naruto asked the Lucario.

Lucario flinched in pain and nodded affirmatively.

The war-hardened Shinobi began to check over the Pokemon for injuries before he began to fix the Pokemon up with medical ninjutsu, It was taking a lot of concentration as emotions were flowing off of the Pokemon like nothing he had ever felt before, the most prevalent of these were the Lucario's appreciation and confusion, If Naruto had to guess what these were about, he'd have to assume it was thankful for him healing it and confused about how he was so ridiculously strong. It was understandable considering most humans in this world were weaker than even the civilians in Naruto's old home.

Naruto continued to pump Chakra into the Lucario's injuries before stopping a few minutes later as it's injuries had been fully healed.

"You're healed now, but before we do anything else, I've got some important questions to ask." Naruto told the Lucario sitting in front of him.

The Aura Pokemon looked at Naruto with confusion apparent within his eyes before it motioned for him to continue with his questions.

"Thank you, I suppose I'll start with the most obvious question. What was your reasoning for attacking me, I know for a fact you sensed me, you must have known I wasn't hostile. Were you testing me or something?" Naruto questioned the Lucario.

The Lucario sighed and nodded it's head affirmatively and used it's Aura to project it's feelings to Naruto more clearly.

" _It sensed something unfamiliar? That's almost definitely my chakra, and it had been searching for someone to test it's strength on? Well, I wasn't completely wrong when I wondered about it testing me, It was looking for a strong opponent and it happened to sense that within me"_ The blond thought to himself.

Part of Naruto wanted to be mad with the Lucario, but as much as he may want too, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the spar with the Pokemon.

 _"Maybe Madara rubbed off on me a little bit? Nah, I'm nowhere near as bat-shit crazy as he was, I hope I never live to see the day where another person like him appears._ " Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto unfortunately realized that his hopes would not come to fruition as he was pretty much immortal due to the nine Bijuu residing in him and the newly-formed union of the yin-yang six-paths power. The blond realized that he would not die of old age, and anyone would be hard-pressed to injure him, at least he could use his yang abilities to grant longevity much like his own, meaning he wouldn't have to worry about those precious to him dying before his very eyes, he would never force it upon them though. If someone wished to die then he would not take that right away from them.

Naruto looked at Lucario, "Well, I hope you're satisfied with the fight I gave you, I wasn't going full strength but I can tell you already know that. I suppose my last question is what will you do now? Will you continue to wander in search of strong opponents?" Naruto asked the Aura Pokemon curiously.

Lucario shook it's head negatively before pointing towards one of the six poke ball's he had strapped to his cloak.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "You're saying you want to come with me, right?" the blond questioned, wanting some confirmation.

The Pokemon nodded affirmatively at the question. Nothing more needed to be said between the two, the Shinobi grabbed one of his Poke ball's before holding it out to the fighting and steel type Pokemon. Lucario reached forward and tapped the center of the storage device before disappearing in a flash of red light. The Pokeball shook a few times before stopping for a couple moments, the device then made a noise signifying the Lucario's capture.

" _I've finally captured my first Pokemon, I doubt many people can claim a Lucario was their starter.. Heh, I'm awesome."_ Naruto thought to himself.

He began to reminisce about the war before he remembered something helpful, Naruto pulled up his right sleeve and noticed that he still had a storage seal seared into his arm. This was quite convenient as it meant he had virtually endless storage, although it did have limits. The bigger the object, the more chakra it takes to seal and unseal it, this wasn't an issue for Naruto as his reserves were endless. The only stipulation for Naruto regarding the storage seal was that he had to be careful on how much Chakra he used with the seal. He could store pretty much anything and have no damage to his own health but he might end up overloading the seal with the Chakra needed to seal the houses.

Naruto's thoughts wandered back to when he had become a seal-master near the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Roughly one moth before the war had begun to get serious, Naruto had come across his father's notes, these included all of his theories on sealing as well as his techniques, this was perfect for Naruto as sealing was just what he needed to stop the reanimation jutsu. The reanimation jutsu had to have been the most vile technique ever created, family members were forced to fight against deceased family, friends, even lovers. The Edo Tensei cared naught for morals, it was a technique designed to kill by using the revived individual to strangle opposition with their own heart-strings. Not only that, you cannot kill what's already dead, an individual revived with Edo-Tensei was immortal and had limitless chakra, their only weakness was Fuinjutsu. This was why Naruto had been training so hard in the art of sealing, this travesty needed to be stopped and he would be the one to stop it.

The blond had eventually mastered the Hiraishin, It had not taken any time at all for the Jinchuuriki to reap destruction upon his foes. Those who underestimated him payed the price, an example of this arrogance was Obito Uchiha, he had decided to pull Naruto away from a battle with an army of White Zetsu hoping to incapacitate him and finish the war. Unfortunately, Obito had not counted on the blond's strength to be so great, and he was given a giant scar down his chest due to the Jinchuurki's usage of the Hiraishin Jutsu. It was actually quite funny, Minato had injured Obito using the same technique when he decided to try and destroy Konoha when he had ripped the Kyuubi out of Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Sadly, Obito did not die that day as he managed to warp away using his Mangekyou Sharingan, the next encounter with the Uchiha would be the Juubi's revival, It would also happen to be Kakashi's last stand, the two fought against each other in Obito's pocket dimension, they fought hard but Obito ended up winning. Kakashi was out-matched and anything Obito suffered, he came back from it easily due to the implanted Senju DNA. The famed Copy Ninja died from the Rinnegan's signature chakra rods, Obito had stabbed one right through his gut and Kakashi ended up bleeding to death, Kakashi Hatake died with a smile on his face knowing that Naruto would pull through like he always did.

Naruto could still remember the day when he had seen Kakashi bleeding to death in the Kamui dimension.

* * *

Short flashback - One Month into the Fourth Shinobi War

* * *

The blood of fallen comrades ran down his face as the blond shinobi continued their fight against the Zetsu. Naruto hacked and slashed at the plant-like creatures in anger for all of the pain and suffering they were causing, the Zetsu never stopped coming, for every Zetsu he killed, two would come and take it's place. Three Zetsu decided to rush the blond, one of them took underground while the other two decided to flank him from the sides. Naruto watched this in slight disappointment, he waited for the two Zetsu to get close before jumping into the air and slamming his feet into both of them simultaneously, he then landed back down on the ground just in time to stab a kunai into the last Zetsu's neck as it came up from underground.

" _Pathetic.. These plant bastards really are nothing more than cannon-fodder."_ Naruto thought to himself while rushing into the army of Zetsu.

Naruto punched the clone in front of him before using the Zetsu's body as a catapult to launch himself further inward, the blond Jinchuurki's landing caused a shock-wave that sent several of the plant-clones flying. Naruto quickly pulled out his Katana's once more and began to slash his way through the countless enemies in front of him whilst dual-wielding his weapons. The Shinobi then threw both of his Katana's high into the air whilst simultaneously pulling out an explosive tag and slapping it into the chest of a Zetsu and sending it flying backwards into a crowd of it's familiars. One plant clone had thought it to be a good idea to attack the blond right then only to be struck down by the swords that had just landed back down to Earth from their throwing earlier. Naruto yanked the swords out of the corpse of the Zetsu and immediately began to dodge and counter the incoming hordes with an amazing show of foot-work, he continued the slaughter of the plant clones before he decided to finish the job.

" _It's time to end these freaks, they've lived long enough, It's actually been too long for my tastes."_ Naruto thought to himself before channeling Chakra into his blade.

Naruto's blade began to light up with sparks of electricity and the steel began to turn crimson from the massive increase in heat, the Shinobi then stabbed the blade into the ground causing the sky to darken and also causing arcs of electricity to flow around the perimeter of the blade. The darkened sky began to tremble with the sound of thunder coupled with the visual of massive lightning bolts arcing across the sky. The next sequence of events would be seared into the mind of all of the blond's enemies.

"Sandadoragonzu no Sakebi!" called the blond Jinchuurki, and nature heeded his call.

Immediately after these words were spoken, the lightning arcing across the sky above began to increase in intensity as well as quantity before it slammed downward into the sword below that was serving as a conductor, the blade began to glow as the energy from the lighting blasts piled up, after a while the sword had turned completely blue just like the lightning that had struck it. That was when hell was unleashed, the sword unleashed all of the pent up energy stored up from the lightning that had struck it, gigantic arcs of electricity flew from the sword and crashed into the hordes of enemies whilst also tearing up the landscape, the lightning carved out the landscape like it was an artist's canvas. It is said that lightning can strike within 1/1000th of a second and the temperature from the strike can reach up to 30,000 kelvins or 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit. The Zetsu were helpless to do anything as the swarms of lightning strikes burnt and destroyed them, It was almost impossible to see for the longest time due to the numerous flashes of light, deafening bursts of sound emanated from the blast radius, this continued for a little while before the onslaught halted and the dust began to settle.

" _I'd say that jutsu was a success, that's another S rank Jutsu in my arsenal."_ Naruto told himself quietly.

Once the dust had cleared completely, the blond Shinobi was treated to the sight of complete and utter devastation, the Zetsu were rendered to nothing but ash by the Lightning's intense heat, the landscape's beautiful features had been turned into a depiction of hell itself, the lightning had created deep trenches in the ground and had transformed the mountains into nothing but rubble.

" _What incredible power.. I must have a knack for creating powerful Jutsu, first the wind release :Rasenshuriken and now Lightning release: Sandadoragonzu no Sakebi.."_ Naruto thought to himself.

He was then brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his left shoulder, Naruto realized the chakra of the person grasping him, It was the masked man! Naruto moved to turn around but was too late in his reaction, the man utilized his signature technique and they were both warped away to an unknown area, the only proof of their existence was the black wisps left behind from the unknown man's jutsu. Naruto opened his eyes and leaped away from the man once they had fully re-formed at their new destination. The man chuckled at this.

"Why do you bother resisting? The Yondaime resisted and he fell, the Kyuubi itself resisted my control, and he fell. What makes you any different? Why don't you just save yourself the misery and surrender so we can have true peace." The man asked rhetorically.

Naruto's mouth moved to respond but he suddenly paused as the man's words passed through his mind and the implications of said words hit Naruto like a train.

"I see.. Now then.. For what reasons did you choose to slaughter my parents? Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join..No.. You don't deserve to stand alongside my fallen family! YOUR ONLY SOLACE FROM MY WRATH WILL BE DAMNATION!" Naruto exclaimed with fury tainting his voice.

The man chuckled at this before laughing outright at the blond.

Naruto chuckled in deathly calm tone, "That's right, Obito. Get it all out. Live boldly.. Even if it for only a few more moments!" Naruto snarled.

The now revealed Obito's eyes widened in surprise, not having expected Naruto to figure out his true identity. Naruto noticed this look and leveled a smirk at him.

"Obito. Come on now, did you really think I wouldn't notice the similarities between my Sensei's eye technique and yours? They're virtually the same, the only difference is the destination of the technique." the blond asked the Uchiha.

Obito growled in annoyance at the taunt before he took of his mask knowing the futility of keeping it now that his identity was revealed, the face the mask revealed was scarred from the boulder in the Third Shinobi War and was covered in wrinkles and adorned with a Mangekyou Sharingan identical to Kakashi's in his right eye and the famed Rinnegan in his left eye. His face maintained an impassive look as he stared at the Jinchuuriki before him, seeing the Rinnegan only ticked off Naruto even more.

"Tch! Not only are you a traitorous bastard, now you're a grave robber too? I know for a fact that Rinnegan is Nagato's! Speaking of that, what happened to Konan?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Obito's look did not change, "Konan? I thought you killed her? Didn't she die with Nagato?" He asked mockingly.

Naruto growled at this blatant attempt to play innocent.

"Hmph. There really is nothing like watching fools dig their own graves, especially when that fool is an arrogant Uchiha whose too stupid to see what he's doing. I've humored you long enough, I'll ask again, Obito. What happened to Konan, and I want the truth." Naruto told the man.

The Uchiha giggled hysterically at the question and began clutching his sides, Naruto's posture straightened at this and his eyes hardened.

Obito finally calmed himself, "She was offed by yours truly, congratulations Uzumaki, you've finally found your culprit." the Uchiha responded before he began laughing once more.

Naruto calmed himself before responding.

"You're telling me that you killed Konan? I doubt a dumb-ass like you could pull that off." Naruto responded.

Obito chuckled at this, "Dumb-ass? Who's the real dumb-ass here because I don't think it's me!" he replied, whilst performing a perfect henge of Naruto.

He grinned, "I prefer that label for someone who falls for a base ploy like this!" Obito stated.

Naruto's face morphed into a terrified look as the weight of what she experienced crashed upon his shoulders, Naruto and Konan had gotten in a relationship after Nagato's death, she realized that it would be suicide to return to Ame after Nagato's death, she then turned to the blond for help and he managed to get her safety in the village in return for her willingness to tell them everything she knew about Akatsuki, which was quite a lot. She told them everything she knew and they had gotten in a relationship that lasted a few months until Konan had disappeared on a mission she was deployed to. Naruto had spent many months grieving and blaming himself for her death and here stood someone with the very Rinnegan that only Konan knew the location of, this told Naruto everything he needed to know, Obito had used his appearance to get the information from her and then killed her, he couldn't even imagine the betrayal she must have felt at that moment. Needless to say, the blond was pissed.

"Oh Kami! You should see your face! That's the same look she had on her face when I shoved my arm through her chest! The utter shock, the dumb confusion! You could see every emotion on her face as her boyfriend stabbed her! It was marvelous!" The Uchiha continued.

Naruto growled in pure unbridled anger at this.

"Not yet! There's more! Her last's words were 'Why Naruto.. I trusted you..' Her last moments were spent cursing you to the deepest depths of hell!" Obito was going to rant more before he was interrupted.

Naruto's eyes held no mercy for the man in front of him, "Interesting.. I'd like to hear more about this subject.. in between your screaming!" Naruto exclaimed as he blurred out of existence at Kage-level speed.

Obito's eyes widened as he barely had time to use Kamui to avoid the blond's strike, Naruto's punch would have gone right through his gut like a Raikiri had he not been able to avoid it.

The Uchiha could not keep track of the blond even with his Sharingan, all that was visible to him was the massive chakra fluctuation from Naruto moving from place to place within a split second. Naruto then re-appeared behind Obito with his Katana in motion to decapitate the man. The Uchiha only managed dodge on pure instinct, he dodged a couple of strikes before catching Naruto's wrists. He was hard-pressed to keep the blond still considering that he had chakra to enhance his limbs, Naruto smirked as the Uchiha fell into his trap, the blond used his other hand to 'counter' the grapple whilst covertly placing a Hiraishin seal on his wrist. He leaped backwards and sealed away his Katana. The two ninja sprinted at each other for a final clash of wills.

Obito activated Kamui to let the blond's attack fly through him and Naruto channeled wind chakra into his hand causing the air around it to distort due to the change in air pressure and fluctuation, the two ninja reached each other and Naruto flew through the Uchiha just as he had anticipated. Obito would not have much time to celebrate, Naruto kept his attack going while preparing to launch a wind-style jutsu with no hand-seals.

Naruto inhaled whilst mentally calling out his technique, _"Dai Abare No Bofuu!_ " He called out silentily before exhaling a gigantic burst of wind that visibly altered the landscape.

The blast of wind flew forward across the landscape whilst also throwing Naruto and his spear-like attack back towards Obito who had just used up the last of his intangibility, Obito looked over his shoulder in horror before he was assaulted with the worst pain he had ever felt.

"Kaze no yari o wakeru!" Naruto exclaimed as he stabbed his wind coated hand through the Uchiha's chest cavity causing the psychotic individual to cough up copious amounts of blood onto the ground below. Naruto yanked his hand out of the man's chest before he looked at the man's chest in shock as the wound began to close up, Obito began to laugh at this.

"I'll let you win this battle, but you won't win the war! It's been fun but I've got places to be, people to meet.." The Uchiha stated mockingly as he began to disappear with his signature technique.

Naruto looked at the man impassively knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop him from getting away at this point.

"Make no mistake, the next time I see you, you're a dead man. I swear it upon my Uzumaki blood as well as the blood of everyone you've made suffer." Naruto told the man.

Obito just laughed at this before he disappeared in a swirl of black.

Naruto merely grunted at this before walking in the opposite direction.

He was needed in more important places than here.

* * *

Time skip - Many months later into the War.

* * *

Naruto stared at the monster before him, it's ten massive tails swinging behind it and wiping out countless lives with minimal effort. It was said that Kyuubi could cause earthquakes and tsunamis with a flick of it's tail, this beast could probably destroy a country with it's tail if it wanted to. They were throwing everything they had at it yet it just swatted them away like they were nuisances. This was the Juubi that the stories told of, the creature that the Sage of Six Paths fought and then split up to create the nine Bijuu. Naruto could easily say that none of the stories did this beast justice, one could not describe something like this without having seen it themselves.

Naruto went into full-Bijuu mode once more and charged at the beast before jumping into the air and charging up a tailed-beast bomb.

" **Here! Take this!"** Naruto/Kurama exclaimed simultaneously before firing the massive attack towards the beast's eyes.

They looked on in anticipation hoping that the attack would cripple it's eyesight. Unfortunately, the Juubi was not having any of that. It brought up one limb and simply flicked the attack back at a tremendous speed and straight into Naruto's gut, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying a great distance backwards before he was enveloped in the explosion caused by his own attack detonating.

Luckily, Naruto had managed to get his guard up and avoid fatal damage but getting hit by a Bijuudama was still nothing fun to experience.

The blond was panting in exhaustion, _"Damn.. I know I'm strong, but even I'll die if this keeps up.."_ Naruto thought to himself.

The panting shinobi was brought out of his thoughts by a loud screeching sound that shook the whole battlefield, he looked at the Juubi and his eyes widened.

"That thing's huge, I can't allow that to hit the alliance or else it's all over!" Naruto thought while throwing a Hiraishin kunai in front of the area the attack would hit.

The Juubi finished charging it's gigantic tailed-beast bomb before firing it straight at the blond who was preparing himself. Naruto was holding his father's signature kunai sideways with both hands with a determined look in his eyes, the attack got close and Naruto utilized time-space jutsu to send the attack away from the battle field by opening a portal between two of the odd kunai. The ninja prepared for the blast wave to hit, the blast-wave hit hard.

The battlefield was filled with the fierce sound of roaring winds and the screaming of Shinobi caught of guard by the blast wave, those who were unaware got sent flying by the immensely powerful wind caused by the explosion. The wind quickly died down and everyone let out a breath of relief, every single one of them were silentily thanking the blond for saving their lives.

" **Uzumaki! Look around you! At the bloodied bodies of those you called friends! The very people you swore you wouldn't let die! Look at them and tell me again! They are all dead because of your idealistic nonsense! Surrender and no more shall have to die!"** Obito Uchiha yelled.

He looked around as Obito continued to speak, he gazed at the destroyed landscape covered in the corpses of his comrades.

" **You say that true peace will occur when everyone comes to understand each other! That is an impossibility! It's human nature to kill and destroy, our very existence demands it! Give up your naive dreams and beliefs and join us! Will you join us?"** The Uchiha asked.

Naruto was deep in thought. Could it really be his fault that everyone here was dead? Was the death of his friends really upon his shoulders? Naruto continued these doubtful thoughts before he was snapped out of it by many familiar voices.

The first was a sage who preached peace and was a godfather, " _Naruto, I can't think of an answer to the cycle of hatred, but.. I believe that If I die.. You will be able to do what I could not. I'll entrust my dream to you, Naruto._ " The voice of Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto's eyes became wide as another voice manifested itself, _"You've grown up well, my son.. I'm so, so sorry for entrusting you with such a burden, I understand if you hate me, but I also want you to know I gave it to you because I know you'd do great things with it, I'll trust you with the rest.."_ Minato stated.

The vision of a familiar set of purple eyes and a flash of red, _"We studied under the same master.. I told you then that we should be able to understand each other.. I was joking then.. But you're an odd kid.. a lot like my younger self.. I have a new choice.. A choice I'd given up on.."_ Nagato coughed out.

The visage of Konan, _"Nagato believed in you, so I believe in you too."_ the feminine voice rang out.

Naruto's eyes shot open with a newfound determination apparent in his gaze.

" **We will never surrender to you! How could you ever think of us throwing the lives of our friends and loved ones out the window like that! I will not allow their lives to have been lost in vain! I shall not allow you two to deprive the future generations of their future!"** He yelled.

Roars of approval emanated from the gigantic crowd of shinobi that was the alliance. Naruto channeled Kyuubi's chakra throughout his body and he began flying through the crowd of shinobi and transferring chakra cloaks to them. The shinobi alliance was stunned at the power they felt. Maybe.. They could actually win with this new power.

Madara scowled, "That coy brat, he's split the Kyuubi's chakra between him and the alliance, Obito!" Madara yelled.

Obito nodded and they both motioned the Juubi to charge the army of Shinobi, the Shinobi grew bold and flew towards the beast charging them. The two Obito had expected the Juubi to crush them but that was not the outcome of the battle, the combined powers of the alliance and Kyuubi's chakra overpowered the Juubi and allowed them to slice the Juubi's limbs right off of it's body. The legendary beast roared in anger and discomfort before falling over onto it's side, as this was happening, Naruto felt the familiar chakra of the past Hokage, he had felt the first and second's chakra during the Chunin Exam invasion, he was alive when the third was Hokage, and he had felt his father's chakra when he manifested himself in the seal.

The blond looked over to Kakashi who was preparing to use Kamui to suck up the body of the weakened Juubi but Obito was not about to allow that to happen, the long lost Uchiha formed behind Kakashi and began to take Kakashi to his pocket dimension.

Naruto smirked at this, "Idiot, I couldn't have asked for anything more, he still hasn't removed that Hiraishin mark I gave him during our last scuffle. I doubt he's even aware of it.." Naruto thought to himself before he knelt down and placed a Hiraishin mark down on the ground and disappeared from the battlefield in a flash, leaving the alliance and the incoming Hokage revived by the Edo Tensei to deal with Madara and the Juubi.

The Uchiha grinned at Kakashi, "So what Kakashi? How is trash like you going to fix trash like me?" he asked the copy ninja.

Kakashi was going to respond but almost had his eyes pop out of his head when Naruto appeared in a flash and grappled onto Obito's arm before throwing him backwards before jumping on his face keeping his back on the ground sliding, causing immense pain. Naruto jumped backwards near Kakashi who was panting from exhaustion.

"What..? How in the hell.. Are you here Naruto?" Kakashi asked his blond student.

Naruto smirked in response, _"I had a scuffle with Obito near the beginning of the war, I made a theory about his technique and decided to place a Hiraishin mark on his right arm before he left so I could test my theory the next time I encountered him, turns out I was right."_ Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked at the blond in amazement, _"He really is Sensei's son.. He has the same intelligence and the same looks, although he hasn't exactly inherited his calmness."_ Kakashi thought to himself with a smile on his face before he became serious once more.

Kakashi looked at Naruto before telling him the plan, they were going to attack him with everything they had, Naruto would be the head attacker, Kakashi would be the support. Naruto sped towards the Uchiha and engaged him in an amazing showcase of Taijutsu, Obito pulled out a kunai and spun it around his fingers as he blocked the blond's own Kunai and knocked it out of his hands before he advanced towards the shinobi, Naruto responded to this by jumping into the air as the heel of his foot hit the kunai which then hit the Uchiha's face, Madara's apprentice retaliated by sending a punch towards Naruto that was blocked but still sent him flying backwards, he got up and ran towards the Uchiha and jumped into the air before pushing Obito down to the ground, Obito got up only to get kicked in the face by Naruto.

The Uchiha grunted as he got up and sent a discreet look towards Kakashi, he seal-lessly made a shadow clone far behind Kakashi. Naruto did not notice this and continued to fight Obito in hand-to-hand combat and was beating him by quite a large margin. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed the shadow clone, It was too late to do anything. The clone made a chakra rod and tossed it at a ridiculous speed towards the copy ninja who noticed too late to do anything about it. Kakashi feel face forward and began coughing up copious amounts of blood.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled but quickly had his attention pulled back to Obito.

Naruto growled and disappeared in a flash before cutting the Uchiha's head off, the last thoughts that Obito Uchiha had were about the death of his former 'comrade'.

The blond having finished off Obito Uchiha, disappeared back to the battle-field where the Hokage and the Alliance were having the fight of their lives.

It was time to begin ending this war.

* * *

End of flashback - Back to Present Time

* * *

Naruto was brought back to the present as he shook his head and looked down at the Pokeball that now held his newly-obtained Lucario. He smiled at the thought of having a new friend to join him on his journey through this unfamiliar world, he let his mind wander briefly about the possible adventures they might encounter, the different people and Pokemon they would meet. It made him smile, It was so unlike his old home, It was a place constantly filled with blood-shed, this world was a place with peace. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that this was what they had fought for.

 _"If only they could be here, but that's not possible, so I will enjoy this peace for them, I hope you guys are watching. I'll make you proud.."_ Naruto thought quietly.

Alas, there were only two more things that needed to be done, the first was to find some shelter, he may be immortal but almost no one likes to be cold. Kurama was immortal yet you don't see him laying in a mountain with sub-zero temperature taking a nap. The second thing was to ask the kitsune about his telepathic technique and how to use it, Kurama had informed him about the technique but never the specifics about how to use it. The technique would no doubt prove helpful in his future exploits.

Naruto sat down in the lotus position and faded out of consciousness.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mindscape

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself within the familiar environment that was his mindscape, It looked like the Bijuu had taken the liberty of modifying it further to suit their needs.

Shukaku had made himself a desert with drinking ponds, Matatabi had made herself a common forest, Isobu had made himself a gigantic pond to swim in that was covered in a light mist. Son Goku had made himself a volcanic area that suited his like of hot and rocky environments. Kokou had settled for a grassy plain. Saiken had decided on a humid rain forest that was quite gigantic in size. Chomei had decided on the same area as Saiken as it fit her needs quite well. Gyuki had settled for an ocean coast that was spacious and fit his liking. Kurama had decided on nothing and just decided to stay where he was since he'd grown used to it.

The large nine-tailed kitsune opened his eyes curiously, " **What do you need, Naruto?** " Kurama asked his container curiously.

Naruto chuckled before replying, _"Not much, I actually came to apologize for earlier, and I also came to visit and ask you how I would go about using your telepathic technique."_ He told Kurama.

Kurama had a look of realization on his face, **"Right.. I never told you about that. I accept the apology even though I've said shit ten times worse than what you said and as for the technique, you just need a link between you and the individual you wish to connect with."** Kurama replied.

Naruto had a curious look on his face before he asked another question, _"Hmm. Say, does that mean I could use a Hiraishin Seal as a link between me and the individual since It utilizes my chakra and would be in direct contact with the person?"_ Naruto asked the fox curiously.

Kurama thought about it for a moment, " **I'd think so. Remember when you first met the old-man?** " Kurama asked.

The blond's mind wandered backwards in time to his first encounter with the Sage of Six-paths.

* * *

Short Flashback

* * *

Naruto released a pained groan as he opened his eyes and analyzed his surroundings.

 _"Ugh.. Is this the afterlife? The last thing I remember was Madara pulling Kurama out of me into that weird statue.."_ the yellow-haired ninja quietly asked himself.

Naruto shot up to his feet as he heard a chuckle behind him.

 _ **"Relax yourself, reincarnation of Ashura. You are neither dead or in danger."**_ The voice stated calmly.

Naruto gazed at the origin of the voice and was stunned to be greeted by the appearance of an old man levitating in the classic meditation stance.

The man was tall, pale skinned, and had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline on his face. His hair went down to his shoulders and had a very slight red tint to it.

He was wearing a white, full length kimono that had six magatama situated around the front of it's collar. On the back of the kimono were patterns that Naruto immediately recognized to be strikingly similar to the Rinnegan, there were nine of them and were placed in rows of three.

However, the most striking feature of the old man was the horns protruding from either side of his forehead.

 _"Uhh.. who are you. Old man?"_ Naruto asked the unknown individual who was currently floating in midair.

 _ **"You may call me Hagoromo, though most know me by my moniker, the Sage of Six paths."**_ The man now revealed as Hagoromo responded.

Naruto's eyes were wide with amazement, " _You're the Sage of Six Paths? The founder of Ninjutsu?_ " Naruto inquired Hagoromo.

Hagoromo grasped the Khakkhara in his hand tightly, _**"It is not Ninjutsu! I invented Ninshu! Ninshu was meant to connect people and create peace, Ninjutsu creates war! Don't get the two mixed up."**_ Hagoromo stated with fire in his voice before releasing a sigh.

Naruto recoiled in surprise at the outburst, " _I'm sorry, Old Man Six-Paths. I didn't meant to insult you."_ Naruto apologized.

Hagoromo nodded in response to the apology, **_"Your apology, I accept it. However, we have more important things to discuss at the moment. I have a story that must be told.."_** Hagoromo stated, closing his eyes as he began.

Naruto sat down and focused his attention on the old man.

 ** _"A millennium ago, this world was plunged deep into war, a princess in a local kingdom looked on this spectacle with great horror and she wanted nothing but to have world peace. At the center of this war was a tree that people greatly respected."_** Hagoromo explained calmly.

Naruto listened in surreal curiosity as the Sage continued his tale.

 ** _"The woman's name was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the tree had been said to produce a fruit every thousand years and it was forbidden to touch one. Kaguya however, sought to do just that. She ate the fruit and gained power beyond even mine."_** Hagoromo continued to speak.

Naruto eyes were wide, _"The Sage was said to have created the moon, and he's saying that the woman had power that he couldn't even comprehend? What kind of monster was she?"_ Naruto asked himself in amazement.

The sage took a deep breath before beginning to speak once more, **_"Kaguya Otsutsuki, my mother, was the first being to contain Chakra. She single-handedly ended the war, creating a time of peace. People came to worship her as the Rabbit Goddess."_** Hagoromo stated, his eyes opening.

 ** _"However, history shows that even the road to hell can be paved with good intentions. My mother eventually lost her faith in humanity and became lost within the throes of her own power and she eventually came to be feared by the people as a demon."_** Hagoromo told the blond.

He sighed before continuing the tale, **_"She eventually became pregnant and gave birth to me and my brother Hamura, Kaguya had all-the-while been enslaving the populace within the Infinite Tsukuyomi and converting them into an army of white Zetsu._** " Hagoromo stated.

Naruto rose his hand to signal a question, "Wait, what happened after that? She didn't succeed otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." Naruto asked the Sage.

Hagoromo's face morphed into a look of sadness, ** _"When me and my brother learned of this, the result was inevitable. Me and my brother trained for years and eventually clashed with Kaguya in a battle of epic proportions."_** Hagoromo replied sadly.

He continued the tale with a distant look in his eye, **_"My mother was god-like in terms of power, on top of that, the Juubi was fighting along with her. The Juubi was merely the God-tree fighting to reclaim it's stolen Chakra."_ ** Hagoromo explained.

Naruto's eyes had a faraway look as he realized just how strong the man in front of him was.

 ** _"Me, my brother, and our mother fought for a lengthy period of time, but eventually her power was overwhelmed after a month of non-stop fighting, and we sealed her away, thus creating the moon you all know of. However, that is not the end."_** Hagoromo stated.

The old sage spoke once more, _**"Before sealing her away, I split the Juubi's power into nine pieces, creating the Bijuu. The only thing that was left of the Juubi was the Gedo Mazu, I believe you called it 'that weird statue'."**_ The sage chuckled.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head at the jab.

Hagoromo stared at Naruto, _**"After Kaguya had been sealed, Hamura left to inhabit the moon and I settled down on earth and eventually had two children who were named Ashura and Indra."**_ The old man spoke.

 _"Ashura.. That's the same name he referenced earlier.."_ Naruto quietly analyzed.

 ** _"Eventually, It came time to choose my successor, Ashura believed that peace could only be achieved through friendship and hard work, while Indra believed that Power was the only way and that friendship was meaningless. I chose Ashura over Indra."_** the Sage told Naruto.

Naruto listened on intently as he felt the important part was going to come up soon.

 _ **"I did this because Indra came off as too much like Kaguya, my choice formed the Rivalry between two clans you know of, the Uchiha and The Senju. They both were given half my power, Indra was given the visual prowess, while Ashura was given the body."**_ The Sage explained.

Hagoromo spoke again, _**"You already know of the most recent reincarnations, Madara Uchiha and the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Look at the personalities and rivalry and then take a guess about who the current reincarnations are."**_ The Sage told the Shinobi in front of him.

Naruto quickly realized who they were, _"I know that I'm Ashura's descendant since you called it out, but I'm assuming that Sasuke is Indra's reincarnation? It makes sense considering his attitude and our rivalry."_ Naruto asked Hagoromo, looking for confirmation.

Hagoromo let a smile cross his face, " ** _You are indeed correct in that assumption, I am here because you will be the one to re-seal my mother upon her revival and one of you two will be the individual who achieves world peace."_** The Sage explained.

Hagoromo began to glow blue, _**"Descendant of Ashura, I present to you, the mark of yang."**_ Hagoromo stated.

Naruto eyes snapped shut as he felt a burning pain on the palm of his right hand.

" _What.. What is this?"_ Naruto asked as the pain slowly faded away.

 _ **"That.. is the means that will achieve the end.."**_ Hagoromo responded cryptically before leaving Naruto to master the new power that was bestowed to him.

* * *

Back to the present time

* * *

Naruto nodded his head as he came back to reality, _"Yeah, I remember I mentioned Ninjutsu and he got really pissed and started lecturing me about something called Ninshu."_ the blond told the fox.

Kurama nodded in response to this, **"Ninshu, was the peaceful precursor to Ninjutsu. It was intended to use chakra to gain a better understanding of others and ones self. Ninjutsu instead used chakra to connect one's own spiritual energy to their physical energy. That's why the sage was mad."** Kurama replied.

Naruto nodded at the explanation, " _So you're saying that the technique is basically a form of Ninshu? And that the Sage was mad because Ninjutsu took his Ninshu which was created for peace and turned it into weapon of war?"_ Naruto asked the kitsune.

Kurama nodded at the blond's summarization of the explanation he had given.

Naruto shook his head before replying, _"I see. This has been enlightening, thank you for telling me this."_ Naruto told the kitsune who just waved him off.

 **"It's not a problem kit. We owe you after everything you've done for us."** Kurama responded in a humbled tone, a tone that was very rare to encounter with the nine-tailed Bijuu.

Naruto smiled at this and waved at the Kitsune before leaving the mindscape.

* * *

Back outside - Present time

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened and he was greeted with snow assaulting his vision.

 _"Now then.. How am I going to find shelter? Ah hah! I got an idea!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

The blond lightly flared his chakra throughout the mountain to emulate sonar, he continued to pulse his chakra while walking up the mountain for well over an hour before he felt an anomaly occur with one of the pulses. Naruto walked over to the left and squinted through the blizzard that was currently in full swing, the blond could faintly see a cave that looked spacious enough to reside in. The shinobi smirked to himself as he walked through the blizzard and into the cavern, Naruto Namikaze had found his shelter and now it was time to begin training. Lucario was sitting in it's Pokeball when an involuntary shudder ran through it's body, the Pokemon suddenly felt like the next couple years were going to be hell on Earth.

If only the poor thing knew.

* * *

Chapter 3 - End

* * *

 **That's all for chapter three guys, I hope you enjoyed reading it as I know that I enjoyed writing it. Now that I've compared this chapter to the previous chapter, I'm seriously considering on changing some of the previous chapters to not only make the quality similar to this one, but to also make the story flow more smoothly and correct any plot-holes I may have missed when writing them.**

 **I don't want to get far in the story only to find that it has an unstable base. It won't take too long considering their length and considering that I wrote 7,000 words in two days.**

 **I'm thinking about making the occasional poll for this story to give readers a more enjoyable story as this is what most authors including me want.**

 **The poll is on my profile so feel free to vote on that.**

 **I'll see you all soon on the next chapter.**


	4. My apology, and my explanation

**Hello guys, It's me, I've been inactive as hell, and for that, I am truly sorry. I feel bad that I keep promising updates and I'm never able to put up for them, and the reason for this is that my inspiration is constantly fluctuating, I have so many ideas for other stories and the fact of the matter is I'm suffering a lack of interest due to no variety in the material I have to write.**

 **That being said, I stand by my promise of not abandoning this story, I just cannot promise consistent updates, but I will be publishing several other stories in the near future.**

 **I have many ideas and I feel that in order for us all to be happy, I have to work on what I'm inspired to, and I feel it's best to go with the flow. I didn't lie when I said my life is hectic, in fact, that's probably an understatement, but it's never prevented me from writing. From now on, I will not make any promises regarding update time, I just want you to know that they will come eventually, and until then, I'll be working on the stories that interest me, I'll list some pairings from many of the stories I've been working on so you get an idea of what I've been inspired to work on.**

 **I realize now that flames are inevitable, I am sorry that I was not able to perform to what I thought I was capable of, and if anything, It just drove home the fact that I am human and I get exhausted and I falter just like everyone else.**

 **I will continue writing until I breath my last breath or I finish the stories I start.**

* * *

 **Pairings for future stories: BELOW**

* * *

 **NarutoxFemKyuubi**

 **NarutoxAnko**

 **NarutoxHarem**

 **NarutoxYugito**

 **NarutoxFu**

 **NarutoxOC**

* * *

 **Extra Notes**

* * *

 **I'll let you all pick straws at what the plot will be, I think that everyone will have something they enjoy about it.**

 **Ciao, and thank you for the support, I'll see you all in the next place I write!**


End file.
